Los ponis que destruían libros
by Darkroy
Summary: Rainbow Dash consigue un nuevo libro de Daring Do, pero desafortunadamente su gusto no dura demasiado, puesto que alguien estropea su libro. Fan-fic con temática similar al episodio "Read It and Weep".
1. El crimen

Los ponis que destruían libros

El crimen

Era un frio pero tranquilo crepúsculo en Ponyville, todos los ponis regresaban de sus labores diarias pero tres ponis seguían afuera de sus hogares. Fluttershy se encontraba en una en una nube dando instrucciones a unas aves para una presentación de vuelo sincronizado, a su lado se hallaba Apple Jack y Pinkie Pie que se quedaron observándola desde un globo aerostático fascinadas por los ensayos.

-¡Wow esa aves son magnificas!- comento emocionada Apple Jack.

-¡Esto es tan emocionante!- comento Pinkie Pie.

-Gracias, pero todavía no perfeccionamos el vuelo-respondió apenada Fluttershy.

De forma súbita se escucho un estruendo, Pinkie quería ver de dónde venía y luego noto que algo fragmentaba la luz en una estela de colores.

-¡Miren es Rainbow Dash!- comento emocionada Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy volteo a ver de dónde venía Rainbow para evitar un choque, pero para su desdicha Dashie voló tan recio que hiso que las aves se fueran volando.

-¡No esperen, vuelvan no se vayan!- comento en suplica Fluttershy.

-¡Hola Dashie!- saludo Pinkie.

-¡Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo!-saludo Rainbow pero sin voltear a verla.

Pero Rainbow Dash la ignoro y lo que es mas sacudió accidentalmente el globo de Pinkie haciendo que esto se desinflara y saliera volando sin control.

-¡Rainbow Dash me las vas a pagar!- comento Applejack intentado enlazar el globo.

Las tres ponis se quedaron enojadas por las acciones de Dashie. Pero esta no era la primera vez que Rainbow Dash pasaba de largo a alguien, pero en esta ocasión ella tenía un bolso con algo importante, lo que contenía adentro era algo que la mantenía concentrada con un solo pensamiento y este era que tenía que llegar a casa lo más pronto posible.

Atravesó su casa de nube rompiendo la puerta de enfrente, sin detenerse, choco contra el closet donde tenía guardado sus trajes, desacomodo sus trajes que le confecciono Rarity y el disfraz de Shadowbolt. En eso sonó la maquinaria de cierto artilugio curioso, eran las hélices de su tortuguita Tank.

-Hola Tank-saludo Rainbow- perdona si tarde pero volé hasta Manehattan para conseguir esto.

En eso Rainbow le mostro un tomo de un libro nuevo, se enorgullecía de tenerlo puesto que se le dificulto conseguir, además de que en Ponyville no llegaría esta antología de libros hasta dentro de una semana.

-¡Mira Tank, una nueva historia de Daring Do y el oro del Rin!-comento emocionada Rainbow Dash - ni siquiera Twilight tiene esta versión, aunque es un poco corto a comparación de los otros libros, pero es Daring Do.

Rainbow Dash le sirvió agua de nube a su tortuga Tank y se dispuso a volar rápidamente a su habitación para leer el libro. En eso Tank la golpeo por detrás.

-Tank no tengo tiempo para jugar, además es muy noche-comento enojada Dash.

Dash ignoro a su tortuga y no noto que su tortuga tenía cierta urgencia de advertirle algo muy importante

Rainbow subió a su recamara y se recostó en su cama, acomodo su nube en forma de almohada, abrió el tomo y por primera vez olfateo el olor a libro nuevo aunque le agradaba el olor a tomo viejo de los libros que le prestaba Twilight, pero ella dio una gran respiro separo sus cascos y se dispuso a leer.

* * *

><p>DARING DO Y EL ORO DEL RIN<p>

Daring Do caminaba entre una multitud eufórica de ponis que desfilaban en una gran marcha por el centro de una gran plaza, estos ponis cometían actos terribles, puesto que se disponían a quemar libros, el calor de el humo le lastimaba los ojos y la multitud le hacía caminar de forma lenta a cada paso. Si tan solo al pegaso pudiera escapar de esa atmósfera tan opresiva y volar hacia el cielo oscuro y fresco, pero tenía que andar de forma discreta y su ala izquierda estaba en vías de recuperación de su última aventura, cuando ella intentaba recuperar el cáliz del grifo, en la cual se había lesionado, pero estaba muy próxima a sanar, no obstante tendría que quedarse en tierra de nuevo.

Los unicornios y pegasos fanáticos gritaban como locos, exigían más leña para el fuego, en este caso libros, el fuego era su guía para una noche tan oscura como esta pero Daring Do no soportaba ver quemar tantos libros y para su desgracia, no podía hacerles frente en esta situación.

-Hay tiempo y lugar para los combates- se dijo a sí misma.

Se escuchaban gritos por doquier vociferando:

-¡_Sieg Heil_!

Por suerte Daring Do portaba su látigo y usaba un uniforme que la hacía pasar desapercibida, se lo había quitado a un oficial, no obstante Daring se sentía asqueada porque el dichoso uniforme estaba hecho de cuero, intentaba soportar el asco y se dispuso a ingresar en el hospital de Ruhenheim para recuperar una extraña bitácora de Nubelung, esta bitácora le revelaría la localización de un tesoro de supuestas cualidades místicas, pero si no se recuperaba pronto este les conferiría un gran poder a los Nihiliz.

Ingreso de forma discreta al hospital evadiendo a los ponis, ingreso por la puerta principal con gran disimulo, presumiendo su ala en mal herida ingreso de forma fácil. Daring Do se encontraría con su contacto en el hospital. Ella choco miradas con varios Doctores y enfermeras los cuales saludaban alzando su pesuña cuando Daring Do se topaba con alguno.

Los pasillos se veían grisáceos y fúnebres, había un aire de desesperanza en las habitaciones, subió las escaleras y llego al tercer piso para ingresar a la habitación trece, estando en ese piso la acústica del lugar era terrible, ya que desde afuera se escuchaban débiles ecos del discurso del Führer.

Daring Do no estaba muy relacionado con el idioma en Germane pero lograba entender una que otra palabra:

- Si mis ponis, la vida es cruel. Nacer, existir, desaparecer, siempre lidiamos con la cuestión de la muerte. Que sea la enfermedad, a consecuencia de un accidente o en la guerra no cambia nada. En cuanto a los que sufren por la guerra, pueden encontrar un consuelo pensando que si se consiente su sacrificio es para asegurar el porvenir del pueblo del que forman parte.

-¡_Heil Wolfstein_!- se escucharon varios voces de ponis.

En eso Daring llego a la habitación número trece y se encontró a un unicornio envuelto en vendas pero que dejaban al descubierto un ojo azul, el pobre poni estaba maldecido-bendecido con el "don" de la supermemoria, este poni era el profesor Funes.

-¿Profesor me escucha?- pregunto Daring.

-Mi vieja amiga la señorita Daring, que bueno que llego, podría hacerme el favor de cerrar la ventana cuando salga- respondió Meyrink

Desde la ventana se seguía escuchando el discurso del lobo Adel.:

-¡Por eso cuando se inicia y desencadena una guerra lo que importa no es tener la razón, sino conseguir la victoria!

En eso Daring cerró la ventana, pero se podían escuchar todavía las voces pero con menos fuerza.

-Aquí está el trabajo de mi investigación, tómela y salga de aquí- comento débil el señor Meyrink mientras su cuerno de unicornio hacia aparecer de la nada la bitácora de los nubelungs, Daring coloco el libro en su boca.

-Profesor Funes, le ayudare a...

-No señorita Daring, para mí ya es tarde-interrumpió Funes- el Ángel puso sus cascos sobre mi cuerpo, cuídese de ese poni.

De repente se empezaron a escuchar los cascos en los pasillos, estos chocaban a gran paso.

-¡Salga ahora!-grito Meyrink- pero antes tome esto.

En eso el poni de nombre Funes le entrego un libro pequeño.

-Este libro es exclusivamente un regalo para usted, prométame que no lo abrirá hasta que se halle sola- comento Funes con voz débil.

Daring escondió en su ala lastimada y luego intento abrir la ventana que había cerrado pero recordó que afuera había varios ponis que marchaban.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con un dúo de Nihiliz que la apuntaban con sus cuernos, pero Daring Do cabalgo hacia su dirección y dio un salto sobre ellos, eludiendo los disparos de sus cuernos y alzo sus patas traseras y les dio una patada que los saco volando, bajo a prisa las escaleras, puesto que los Nihiliz estaban por doquier.

Se decidió perderse en la multitud, y pensó que esos dos oficiales la descubrieron por verla ingresar a esa habitación, seguramente alguien había dado la orden de custodiar Meyrink,

Daring dio la vuelta solo para que sus ojos purpuras chocaran con otros ojos, cuya iris era de color rojo y brillante como carbón encendido. Daring dio un gran trago de saliva pues estaba de frente con el Führer mismo, Adel Wolfstein.

El pelo del lobo se le erizo, se le marco su figura en la chaqueta negra, mostro sus colmillos, ella se quedo quieta pero mostrándose serena ante el peligro. El lobo le quito el libro y luego saco su garra de la cual se desprendió una uña afilada, abrió el libro y dio unos zarpazos al papel, había hecho una firma con su garra, le devolvió el libro y siguió su camino.

Daring sintió un gran alivio y cabalgo de forma discreta a un punto de encuentro que era el hangar de globos y aviones para unicornios.

-Daring por aquí- le dijo una voz conocida que salía de un zepelín.

Daring subió rápidamente, estando a salvo en el Zepelín, noto que la nave tenía una sala con ventanas espaciosas. Viéndose segura se quito el traje y se puso su ropa característica, luego se dispuso a descansar en un sofá.

-Qué bueno que ingreso-comento un unicornio barón de nombre Adolf Von Hooves.

Este poni tenia de marca un reloj de arena, portaba un chaleco de color carmesí, la crin de su pelo era negra, tenia ojos verdes, la capa de su pelaje era blanca, tenía un acento extraño y se encontraba sentando en un sofá mientras degustaba de una copa de Sidra.

Entre Daring y Adolf los separaba un taburete en cuyo centro había una gran botella de Sidra.

-Ahora vamos directo al grano, se que conseguiste el libro- comento Hooves.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Daring.

-Mi vieja amiga, usted jamás falla, por eso la aprecio tanto- comento Hooves mientras chocaba su casco en señal de aprobación.

-Gracias, pero créeme que fue peligroso estar en la boca del lobo.

En eso ambos ponis empezaron a reír.

- Si a mí me molesta la forma de pensar ese falso fuhrer- comento Hooves mientras se quedo serio.

En eso Daring contemplo extrañada el traje de su amigo Hooves.

-Oye bonito traje Hooves, ¿de que esta hecho?-pregunto Daring

-De cuero.

-Sintética supongo-comento nerviosa Daring.

-No es piel de vaca- respondió con calma Von Hooves.

-¡Quien hiso esa atrocidad!- comento espantada Daring.

-Tranquila yo no mate al animal de hecho fue este individuo, Daring, te presento a un científico excelente que ha revolucionada los terrenos de la cirugía en Equestria.

En eso entro un pegaso de color blanco y con crin negra, cuya marca de su costado era un escalpelo. El portaba extraño sombrero de copa y unas vendas en sus ojos y otras vendas en su casco delantero izquierdo.

- ¡El pegaso de la Muerte!-comento sorprendida Daring,

-Oh ese apodo, sabes Daring Do, a veces los sacrificios son necesarios para el avance de la ciencia. Pero por ejemplo: pude mejorar la cirugía cosmética, reparar caras y gracias a la eugenesia pude acelerar el crecimiento del poni promedio, sin mencionar que las yeguas no tendrán que experimentar los dolores del parto, habra ponis desde probetas.

-Gracias por su discurso- dijo burlandose Von Hooves-muy bien Daring Do, la razón por la que los llame esta reunión sorpresa es porque quiero que se una a nosotros.

-¡Yo unirme a los Nihilz, no gracias!- comento enfada Daring de que su viejo amigo Von Hooves lo traicionara.

-No Daring Do, no me compares con esos nihilistas, te equivocas, yo tengo un objetivo, evitar el último de los finales... y construir un futuro de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿usted no son nihilz?- pregunto consternada Daring Do.

-No, pues al igual que tu Daring esta guerra me parece estúpida, ellos afirman que quieren un mundo en el que nada tendrá significado, unos ponis blancos y rubios que se creen la gran cosa pero que son dirigidos por un lobo moreno y con un bigote. Penoso, terriblemente penoso. Yo quiero el poder en estado puro.

En eso Daring Do miro por las ventanas del zepelín y vio que estaban sobrevolando el mar, seguro estaban en el norte y luego contemplo un conjunto de archipiélagos.

-¿Cuál es tu propósito?- pregunto Daring.

-Gobernar Equestria pues los ponis no saben lo que quieren, por eso siguen a figuras, a ídolos falsos, símbolos de de autoridad e ideologías políticas- respondió Von Hooves.

-Pero esto se da porque no saben quién los dirija, créeme que con carisma y un bigote hasta yo podría dominar Equestria- interrumpió el pegaso de la muerte.

Entonces exaltado Adolf Von Hooves que se puso en dos patas y comenzó a declamar su discurso:

-Me da cólera ver que todos esos ponis andan chocando sus pesuñas por el nihilismo, cuando lo que se debe hacer es ir un paso delante de eso, ir mas allá del bien y el mal, crear nuevos valores, de formar un nuevo tipo de poni, en la cual surgirá en una época brillante y excepcional, le será fiel a Equestria al igual que a su destino y la realidad. Pero para que eso llegue, hay que eliminar a la mediocridad y a las razas inferiores, a los ponis de tierra.

- No eres diferente de Adel, pues pretendes eliminar a razas- comento Daring.

Entonces Adolf se puso calamdo y empezó a emitir otro discurso:

- Daring Do, la victoria será nuestra. No solos somos nosotros dos, varios ponis se unieron a nuestra causas, tengo un escuadrón entero a mi disposición. Con los cuales pretendo acabar con esos ponis de tierra mediocres hablan de "libertad" e " imparcialidad", pues esos son los credos de COBARDES! Ellos escucharían a mil opiniones y tratarían de satisfacer a todos como lo hace cierto monarca de Canterlot. Pero los verdaderos logros de los ponis se consiguen solo con: ¡El poder absoluto! ¡Y el poder por la fuerza! ¡Fuerza que esos ponis han perdido!

Daring ignoro sus palabrerías y empezó a razonar la desconfianza que tenia Funes.

-Por eso me envió con Funes- comento Daring- el tiene una supermemoria, leyó el libro antes de que los nihilz lo quemaran y luego ustedes intentaron extraerle la información pero no lo consiguieron.

-Veras, Meyrink no confiaba en mi, así que tuve que usarla para que me cediera el libro- respondio Von Hooves- Por eso necesito la bitácora, puesto que en ella se encuentra la ubicación el tesoro de los nubelungs, el infame oro del Rin.

-¿Qué conseguirá con eso?- pregunto Daring.

-Se dice que el oro trae consigo un especie de encantamiento, pero no es por eso que lo busco, lo busco porque es un patrimonio de nuestra nación y al hallarlo lo usare como un fetiche para unir a nuestros ponis de Germane, nadie dudara de su autenticidad pues las características del oro es que es rojo como la sangre.

-¡No se lo permitiré!- contesto enfada Daring.

-Calma Daring, yo quiero que te nos unas, pues seremos inconquistables y no le temeremos a nadie, hoy dominaremos Germane y mañana Equestria se postrara ante nuestros cascos.

-Sabes todas las ideas suenan bonitas cuando un poni las dice y las escribe en un papel, pero sabes cuando son llevadas a la práctica, ese es otro asunto, conozco la naturaleza del poni pues la he contemplado a lo largo de mis viajes,- comento de forma burlona Daring- agradezco la oferta pero diré que no.

-Entonces no eres diferentes de esos nihilistas- comento con pesar Von Hooves.

-¡Te equivocas, yo no me caso con ninguna idea, yo formo mi ideología propia y mis propios valores!- comento enfadada Daring.

-Lo siento, no quiero oír tus ideas, o estás conmigo o estás en mi contra- comento Von Hooves.

En eso Daring Do tomo el libro y luego tomo la botella de sidra y se la arrojo a ambos ponis y se puso a galopar hasta la puerta del zepelín.

-¡Atrápela!- comento enojado Von Hooves.

En eso Daring Do abrió la puerta del dirigible y se disponía a saltar, cuando de repente sintió que una magia extraña le había quitado el libro.

-¡Que rayos!-comento Daring.

Volteo su cabeza y contemplo que el pegaso de la muerte había hecho magia, pues este le revelo que lo que tenia debajo del sombrero de copa era un cuerno de unicornio pero este estaba de costado, revelo también la las vendas de sus ojo y noto que tenia ojos de hipogrifo pero estos estaban desemparejados y las iris no correspondía, además de que en vez de casco izquierdo este tenía una mano derecha con los dedos raquíticos.

-¿Qué rayos te hiciste?-pregunto consternada Daring.

-Modifique mi cuerpo y lo mejore, ahora soy un alicornio, pero sin las impurezas de la tierra.

-Esa es la raza que mejorara Equestria eh- dijo Daring con ironía

El pegaso de la muerte dio disparó de su cuerno pero Daring dio un salto al mar y esquivo el disparo. Daring sabía que no podía volar pero podía planear, desafortunadamente recibió un tiro en su ala y cayó al mar, su cuerpo se sumergió debajo de las aguas.

Pero Daring seguía viva y se encontraba bien, empezó a ver desde debajo del agua que el zepelín se alejaba, y empezó a nadar debajo el agua en las corrientes gélidas del norte, ella recordó que había visto unos archipiélagos así que comenzó a nadar aprisa pues de lo contrario podría morir congelada, por suerte ella entrenaba su físico hasta niveles extremos.

Llego a una isla cercana y luego se sintió decepcionada de que su amigo Von Hooves lo traicionara y lo peor es que el tenia la bitácora. Pero luego recordó que el profesor Funes le había regalado un libro, lo saco de su ala y se puso a leerlo.

"Confío en que tu resolverás el misterio detrás del misterio."

-¡Profesor Funes es usted un genio, sabia que algo asi podria pasar!- grito Daring en la isla.

Daring solo debía salir de ahí, pero tenía que darse prisa para escaparse antes de que el escuadrón de Von Hooves se diera cuenta.

* * *

><p>Rainbow dio pausa a su libro puesto que era muy noche y tenía que acomodar nubes por la mañana.<p>

-Ojala no sea con Derpy-comento en voz alta Rainbow.

De repente Rainbow se dispuso a dormir, aunque no sin antes escuchar un ruido siniestro como que de alguien dando de golpes sin control, pero el sueño era tan fuerte que decidió ignorarlo.

A la mañana siguiente despertó y noto que se le había hecho tarde y se fue volando sin ni siquiera desayunar. Hiso su trabajo de control de clima y regreso a casa para retomar su lectura y vio que su libro le habían arrancado las hojas.

-¡En nombre de Celestia quien haría algo así!

Rainbow empezó a usar su cabeza, porque le harían algo así, pensó y no supo por donde comenzar. No había razones para que un poni lo hiciera. Rainbow se dio de golpes en el casco pensando en lo que ocurrió.

Rainbow entonces recordó la traición que le hizo Adolf a Daring Do. Le llegaron ideas de que sus amigas habían sido las culpables puesto que recordó la escena de ayer. Empezó a creer que lo hicieron como venganza, quizás había sido Pinkie Pie o Applejack o inclusive Fluttershy. De repente tuvo un recuerdo en el que Twilight le hablo de un escritor que inauguro un sub-genero, no recordó el nombre del autor, pero había hecho unos cuentos que involucraban hechos misteriosos que luego se justifican e ilustran a través de un hecho razonable.

-Rayos Twilight que habías dicho sobre el asunto-dijo en voz alta- un momento le pediré ayuda a Twilight, esperen un momento que tal si ella se entero de que tenía un nuevo libro de Daring y lo saqueo por envidia.

Rainbow extendió sus alas en furia y fue rápidamente a la casa de Twilight tanto así que en vez de usar la puerta decidió usar el techo, choco contra el techo e hizo mucho escándalo pero parecía que nadie la había notado.


	2. Asistente

Asistente

La pegaso azul fue rápidamente a la casa de Twilight tanto así que en vez de usar la puerta decidió usar el techo, choco contra el techo e hizo mucho escándalo pero parecía que nadie la había notado. Repentinamente noto que Twilight se había teletransportado de la nada.

-Oh rayos que hare, no Twilight debes calmarte-se hablo a si misma Twilight sin notar que le faltaba techo-ya tendré algo para ella…

-¡Lo sabia!- comento Rainbow Dash.

-¡Oh Rainbow Dash!- comento Twilight sorprendida - que susto.

-¡Miedo eh!-comento de forma irónica Rainbow Dash-No es raro para un criminal que se arrepiente.

-¡Que!-comento Twilight estupefacta.

-¡No lo niegas pues estas asustada!- comento enojada Raibow.

En eso llego Spike azotando la puerta principal.

-Listo Twilight me deshice de ese libro tal como me lo ordenaste- comento relajado Spike.

-¡Lo sabía y tenias a Spike de cómplice para destruir mi libro!-grito Rainbow Dash.

-¡No se dé que hablas Rainbow!- dijo asustado Spike.

-¡No Rainbow Dash, no es lo que crees!- comento alterada Twilight.

En eso Rainbow voló directamente hacia Twilight, pero Twilight se teletransporto haciendo que Rainbow Dash fuera directo a un estante de libros.

-Así fue como lo hiciste- comento Rainbow mientras estaba tirada en el estante.

¿-Qué cosa?-pregunto Twilight.

-Seguramente usaste tu hechizo para caminar en las nubes y llegaste a mi casa teletransportandote.

-¿No sé ni de que me estás hablando?-pregunto consternada Twlight.

-¡Tranquilícense por favor!-comento suplicante Spike mientras hacia un inútil esfuerzo por intentar calmarlas.

-¡No te hagas la inocente, tu estropeaste mi nuevo libro de Daring Do!-grito Rainbow, mientras se incorporaba del suelo.

-¡Pero faltan varios días para que llegue a Ponyville!- le replico Twilight

-¡Ya lo sé, te enteraste que yo lo había conseguido y no fuiste paciente, así que un ataque de celos decidiste destruir el libro!- comento enfadada Rainbow

-Rainbow Dash esto no es posible por dos razones, en primera porque yo amo a los libros y jamás destruiría, y la segunda es porque hasta este momento ni siquiera estaba en Ponyville, apenas llegue el día de hoy.

-¿Si eres tan amante de los libros porque Spike dijo que se deshizo de uno?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Solo fue una expresión, pues estaba acomodando un enorme libro que no cabía en los estantes la biblioteca, pero lo acabo de acomodar, por eso dije que me deshice de uno-respondió Spike.

-¿Entonces porque te veías nerviosa ante mi?-pregunto inquisitiva Rainbow.

-Muy bien, lo diré todo de una vez, intente ir a Manehattan para conseguir el libro Daring Do, pero regrese deprisa porque se me olvido entregar un reporte a la princesa Celestia- respondió Twilight.

Entonces Rainbow entendió la situación y empezó a sentir vergüenza y decidió disculparse.

-Twilight creo que me sobrepase-comento apenada Rainbow.

-¡Crees!- grito Twilight.

-Lo que quiero decir es que me perdones, yo lo lamento- comento Rainbow mientras cruzaba sus patas e inclinaba la cabeza a manera de vergüenza.

-Está bien Rainbow acepto tus disculpas.

-Uff, Que bueno que detuvimos esta pelea- comento Spike relajado.

-Si créeme, detestaría pelear contigo- comento Twilight.

-Si hubiera barrido el suelo contigo-comento Rainbow.

-No fue eso, fue porque no quisiera lastimar a mi amiga y tampoco quisiera que me lastimaras.

-Yo lo siento Twilight- comento Rainbow apenada.

-Tranquila Rainbow, ya acepte tus disculpas, además que te ganaría con un buen hechizo- comento Twilight mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

-¡Quisieras!-comento Rainbow enfadada.

-Solo bromeaba Raibow Dash.

En eso las dos ponis comenzaron a reírse y compartir una risa cómplice.

-Sí, ya sé que eres una de las pegasos más rudas y valientes de toda Equestria pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, de nuevo…

-Oh vamos Twilight-

En eso Twilight la miro con una de sus miradas enfadas

-Pero tienes que entenderme, rayos, la historia me llamo la atención, y es que yo leí un libro de Daring Do y su amigo Adolf Von Hooves que apareció en el libro del _cáliz,_ lo traiciono en este nuevo libro-comento Rainbow frustrada.

-¡Sin _spoilers_ Rainbow! - grito Twilight.

-Perdón, lo que quiero decir es que me vino la idea de que mis amigas me habían traicionado- comento angustiada Rainbow.

-Pero porque piensas así, ellas no tienen razones para hacerte algo así terrible- comento Spike.

-Lo sé- comento con pena Rainbow.

Rainbow pensó que tal vez el ataque se había hecho por los incidentes de ayer.

-Puedes traerme el libro para revisarlo, puede que incluso lo pueda reparar con un hechizo- dijo Twilight.

-¡Eres asombrosa Twilight!- comento Rainbow exaltada mientras abrasaba Twilight

En eso Rainbow fue rápido a su casa y noto las paginas cortadas en fragmentos grandes y pequeños, noto que algunos pedazos de papel serian tan pequeños en eso paso volando casualmente justo el fragmento donde había dejado su lectura.

-Genial- comento Rainbow y comenzó a leer el fragmento, ignorando por completo su entorno.

* * *

><p>Pero Daring Do renovó sus esperanzas. El profesor Funes le había dado la verdadera bitácora y ahora solo tenía que salir de esa isla. Noto que la isla tenía vegetación, así que tomo algo de madera y decidió hacer una fogata.<p>

Se adentro en la oscuridad de la jungla y penetro en las hojas frondosas, tendría que ser precavida pues el fuego le servía para ver pero también podría encontrarse con animales salvajes.

Cabalgo un largo trecho de hojas y los ecos solitarios del viento y a lo lejos vio una especia de pira y seres bailando alrededor, mientras recitaban varios cantos guturales.

Lo que vio no lo pudo creer. Pues noto que todos los habitantes eran caballos, no ponis, eran de enorme tamaño, se encontraban bailando alrededor de una hoguera, cantando en una lengua extraña, entre los caballos se hallaban unicornios y ponis de tierra pero no pegasos, eso a Daring se le hiso sospechoso, pues que habría pasado con ellos, en eso vio que muchas plumas le empezaron a caer encima y todas estaban manchadas.

-Un momento- dijo de manera discreta- esto es parece…sangre.

Se sacudió rápido las plumas y asumió que esta tribu había eliminado a los pegasos, de repente sintió la presencia de un ser extraño y noto que un unicornio estaba a sus espaldas observándola.

Daring emprendió la fuga e intento escapar del caballo de repente noto que mas caballos la empezaban a perseguir, Daring empezó a sentir la fatiga no podría seguir galopando para siempre entonces, se vio rodeado por un conjunto de rocas, seria atrapada por los caballos de la isla.

Vio a un caballo del tipo unicornio que tenía un gesto bronco cuyo pelaje y crin eran negros como la selva en la que se hallaba y con ojos de color de ámbar. Este ser se le iba acercando, pero Daring saco su látigo y le daría combate si lo intentaba atacar, aunque contra todos ellos lo más seguro es que ella perdiera, pero no le importaba.

El unicornio negro se acercaba, hiso prender su cuerno y revelo los dientes de su hocico sobre los cuales sobresalían dos caninos enormes, Daring creyó que este sería su última pelea pero en eso una voz interrumpió el combate.

-Detente Black Willow- dijo una voz entre la obscuridad.

-No me inspira confianza, es pequeña y tiene alas- comento el unicornio

-Tranquila solo es una pegaso-comento la voz en la oscuridad que se fue revelando

Apareció entonces un corcel tierra que tenía una crin y pelaje blanco, en su costado tenia de marca una cruz azul.

-Valla pueden hablar mi idioma-comento aliviada Daring.

-Por supuesto que podemos hablar, lo que viste atrás solo era un desfile- comento mientras en sonreía el caballo blanco.

-¿Por qué no hay pegasos en su isla?- pregunto Daring.

-Porque nunca hubo en primer lugar- respondió el corcel de nombre Black Willow, se acerco a Daring y esta noto que tenía los costados quemados.

-Venga señorita y acompáñenos al fuego, es un honor tener a una visitante y de paso le explicaremos nuestra historia- comento emocionado el caballo blanco.

Entonces Daring decidió seguirlos justo donde se encontraban bailando, todos los ponis de tierra y unicornios.

- Por cierto mi nombre es Uke Ban Colt, pero todos me llaman Colt- se presento el caballo blanco.

-Una pegaso- comento una voz con desprecio

-Oh vamos no seas así Stallion- comento Colt.

En eso Daring vio que caballo era el más alto de los tres mostraba un pelaje de cobre y una melena café.

-¡Este es mi compañero Stallion Mercury!-comento Colt emocionado por presentarlo.

-Hola- saludo de manera frívola y callada.

-¡Esta es la isla Rainbow y todos le saludamos señorita pagaso!- comento Colt.

Daring entonces recibió una cálida bienvenida de los caballos, además empezó a sentirse apenada de ver a tanto caballo barón y bien parecido. Le recordó mucho a las revistas _Pulp_ donde salían aventureros intrépidos pero en las situaciones más exageradas y extrañas, como que el protagonista se encontrarse en una isla llena de yeguas amazonas.

Después de saludar y presentarse con todos, noto la rareza en la que se hallaba metida, noto que solo había puro caballo barón.

-¿Por qué todos son caballos?- le pregunto Daring a Colt.

-Simple, por las reglas de etiqueta-respondió Colt.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto incrédula Daring.

-Vera, hace mucho tiempo, abordábamos un enorme trasatlántico, desafortunadamente tuvimos un choque con un arrecife rocoso y entonces con toda la tristeza del mundo tuvimos que resignarnos a nuestra suerte y hundirnos con el barco, puesto que los botes no fueron suficientes y dejamos subir solo a las yeguas y potrillos.

- Cuando nos resignamos a morir, estuvimos a merced del océano pero las corrientes del norte son impredecibles y nosotros terminamos en esta isla- le completo Stallion, de manera seca.

-¿No han querido regresar?

-Lo hemos intentado pero el viento es muy fuerte, pero no nos quejamos puesto que aquí tenemos alimento, vitalidad y somos muy felices- comento de forma emotiva Colt.

-¿Vitalidad?-pregunto Daring.

-Bueno en realidad, somos más viejos de lo que aparentamos- contesto apático Stallion

- Vera, cuando nos establecimos en esta isla lo primero que buscamos fue alimento y agua, pero tuvimos que organizarnos para no acabar con los recursos del ecosistema y en una de nuestras exploraciones encontramos un manantial- contesto Stallion

-Esa agua viene siendo nuestra única fuente de agua potable comenzamos a beberla, el agua estaba limpia pero nos percatamos que nos daba mucha fuerza y poder al beberla- respondió Colt.

-En vez de explicarle como funciona porque no mejor la llevas a que se sumerja en ella, así tal vez entienda- comento frívolo Stallion.

-Vez Stallion, sabía que tenías un corazón en esa capa fría- respondió alegre Colt.

-¡Cállate idiota!-grito Stallion.

-Solo se hace el rudo- comento sonriente Colt- acompáñeme señorita Daring.

En eso galoparon al centro de isla y vieron un manantial que reflejaba la luna en el centro, el agua se veía tan pura y cristalina aun siendo de noche. Pero Daring sentía desconfianza por sumergirse.

-¡Se ve tan limpia el agua!- comento impresionada Daring.

En eso Colt empujo a Daring y la pegaso aventurera salió volando enfadada del manantial

-Oye porque hiciste… un momento, mis alas, se sienten mejor y me siento con mucha fuerza.

-Por eso, en esta isla perdimos la noción del tiempo, pues que nos dimos cuenta de que no envejecíamos, no parábamos de crecer y nos hacíamos fuertes aun sin quererlo- comento Colt de manera serena.

-No lo puedo creer, esta es la fuente de la vitalidad eterna, quien diría que se encontraba al norte de Germane y no al este de Tierra caliente, como creían todos-comento para si Daring.

-Señorita Daring, yo quisiera pedirle un favor- comento Colt.

-Escúpelo muchacho o perdón- dijo Daring dándose cuenta de su error.

-Quisiera ayudase a salir a mis compañeros de esta isla, vera, elaboramos un barco con vela integrada, pero necesitamos un pegaso que favorezca el clima puesto que las corrientes son muy poderosas- comento Colt apenado.

Daring sabía que no tenía tiempo, pero ella tenía que devolverles el favor por mostrarles la fuente.

-¡Dalo por hecho muchacho!- comento emocionada Daring.

Rápidamente cabalgaron hacia donde estaba la pira de la celebración y le comentaron a los poni sobre el plan de escape, los caballos. Entonces los caballos se sintieron alegres y emperezaron a galopar de felicidad.

-¡Esperen!-grito Daring- solo les advierto una cosa, los tiempos afuera han cambiado, todo se ha puesto agresivo y hostil por los nihilz.

¿Quiénes son los nihilz?- pregunto Stallion de forma apática casi desinteresada.

-Son un grupo de ponis que creen que la moralidad, la esperanza, o la calidad general y el valor de vida no tienen significado.

-¡Qué terrible!- comento Colt angustiado.

-Y se pone peor, planean destruir toda Equestria junto con ellos- respondió Daring- sin mencionar que hay encontré un grupo igual o peor que ellos, pues quieren el exterminio pero solo de un grupo especifico, a los ponis de tierra.

En eso los caballos se pusieron a discutir y armar un escándalo sobre si salir de la isla.

-¿Cómo sabemos que es cierto eso?-pregunto un caballo.

-Es cierto- contesto Black Willow- conozco a el grupo del que habla Daring, a este grupo los impulsa el odio y quieren hacer un tipo de higiene racial y por el escaso dialogo que tuve con ese grupo, creo que su propósito es el de conquista de Equestria.

Entonces se pusieron angustiados al oír la respuesta de Black Willow. Pero Daring dio un latigazo al aire para que se calmaran.

-Nadie los obliga a nada, y nadie los criticara de cobardes, si no quieren venir- comento Daring.

-¡Los ayudaremos!- comento Colt emocionado.

-Que mas da- dijo de manera frívola Stallion.

Entonces Daring contemplo la barca, tenia gravado su nombre en los costados, decía Capitán Hadock, noto que era relativamente grande, tenía velas y remos, les debía llevar tiempo, pero entonces recordó la isla en la que estaba. Cargaron de provisiones la barca y luego la empujaron al mar y luego se dispusieron a abordarla. Daring voló los cielos y empezó a crear las condiciones óptimas para que pudieran salir de la corriente.

Extendieron las velas y el viento que creo Daring hiso que el barco se moviera, ahora todo de pendía de los caballos para moverse, la corriente era fuerte y hacia que el barca se tambaleara pero al final los caballos salieron adelante y después de una cuantas millas marítimas, la corriente dejo de sentirse.

-¡Ya no hay corriente y el viento nos favorece!- grito un caballo.

Entonces empezaron a chocar los cascos viéndose recompensados por su esfuerzo y por el clima creado por Daring.

En eso contemplo que algunos caballos habían saltado al agua, en dirección a la isla de donde partieron.

-No se preocupe por nosotros- comento Colt.

-¿Qué?-pregunto incrédula Daring.

-Solo ayudamos para que salieran de las corrientes marinas- comento Colt.

-¿Qué rayos hacen?-pregunto sin creer lo que le había contestado.

-Tranquila señorita, algunos de nosotros realmente nos gusto vivir en la isla.

Daring creyó que se habían lanzado al mar por arrepentimiento o temor, pero entonces vio que fuera del agua, Mercury y Colt se sostenían de los cascos y al fin había Daring entendido la situación.

-Muy bien muchachos, cuídense mucho- se despidió Daring desde los aires.

En su cabeza Daring se imagino que solo deseaban proteger su felicidad.

-Les pediré un favor caballos- dijo Daring a los que se quedaron- por nada del mundo quiero que rebelen algo relativo a la isla o sus amigos corren el riesgo de ser capturados.

-No se preocupe señorita, antes de partir acordamos no decirle a nadie de la isla, tiene nuestra palabra- respondió un caballo por todos.

A Daring le pareció suficiente, puesto que todos ellos habían convivido por un largo tiempo. Alzo el vuelo y vio las estrellas para saber donde se encontraban, con solo un vistazo supo donde se hallaban y hacia donde debían irse.

-Bien-comento Daring- los dejaremos en el norte de Germane en Sleswig-Horstein, procuren no acercarse a las ciudades, están buscando a ponis de tierra.

Entonces llegaron a un puerto y bajaron todos los unicornios y caballos de tierra, con algunas provisiones para darse sutento.

-Le estamos eternamente agradecidos, señorita Daring-comento un caballo.

-No hay de que, solo sigan mis advertencias- comento Daring- por cierto les importa si me quedo con el barco, no creo que mis alas puedan con el clima del norte.

-No hay problema, tómelo como muestra de agradecimiento- comentaron en acuerdo los caballos.

Entonces Daring se despidió y partió. Alegremente tomando el timón del barco y navegando, mientras que los poderosos caballos la despedían cabalgando en las orilla. Daring volo en senal de despedida.

Al final Daring ignoraba que estos corceles formaron un escuadrón de guerrilla para proteger a sus amigos de la isla, ellos serian de gran ayuda para combatir a los agresivos y negativos nihilz, estos caballos serian llamados por varios nombres pero entre sus enemigos los conocerían como _los potros ilegítimos._

Daring había salido del puerto cuando noto la presencia de de su compañero Black Willow, pero Daring no se sorprendió, simplemente le dijo:

-Dime ¿porque me acompañas?

-Tengo mis razones-respondió Willow.

-Exijo que me las digas- comento de forma severa Daring.

-Bueno, yo no siempre fui un unicornio, bueno, creo que ni soy eso.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Daring.

-Yo conozco a un poni siniestro al cual apodan el _pegaso de la muerte, _fue el que me dio este cuerno, me separo de mi novia e hiso experimentos con mi cuerpo, yo originalmente era un poni de tierra.

-¿Cómo terminaste en la isla?-pregunto Daring.

-Me llevaron en un zepelín para cambiarme de laboratorio, junto con otros cadáveres para que extrajeran muestras, creyeron que estaba muerto y yo también lo creí, cuando de pronto mi cuerno empezó a brillar y lanzar magia por su cuenta, provoque un estallido en el zepelín y salte de la nave, termino cayendo exactamente en el manantial de la isla. Las propiedades del agua aliviaron mi cuerpo y decidí entrenarme para algún día…

-¿Sabes algo sobre el grupo que te hizo eso?- pregunto Daring interrumpiéndolo.

-Sí, son asociados al partido _SONA _y se hacen llamar a si mismo sonares. Ellos originalmente eran solo un grupo supersticioso y ocultista que decía estar a favor del pueblo, pero en el fondo solo estaban a favor de sus intereses y solo eran unos asesinos. Solo se eso, no sé cuanto sean ni quien los comanda- respondió de forma seria Willow.

-Yo si se quien da las órdenes, es un unicornio que se hace llamar Adolf Von Hooves- comento Daring.

Hubo un gran silencio y luego Daring hablo.

-Así que con por eso me tenías odio, cuándo entre a la isla, yo lo lamento, te dejare en un puerto, pues tengo que conseguir algo antes que esos sonares.

-Tú no hiciste nada-interrumpió Willow-Escucha, quiero ir contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Si buscas algo que atraiga a los nihilz y a los Sonares, es muy probable que te los encuentres en el camino!-respondió emocionado Willow.

-Si es probable, pero si buscas la venganza no serás diferente de ellos, el circulo de odio crecerá- le comento Daring desinteresada- pero bueno es tu vida, así que adelante véngate si lo deseas pero luego ¿qué harás?

-No me importa solo quiero la venganza-respondió enfadado Willow.

-Bueno acompáñame si quieres, pero no quiero que tus emociones intervengan con mis propósitos- comento en regaño Daing, que a pesar de ser más pequeña que él, ella tenía cierto tono autoritario- pero será muy peligroso, si ese poni esta al mando.

-No me interesa el peligro y ¿A quién te refieres?

-Me refiero a Adolf Von Hooves, que a pesar de ser frío y calculador, el era mi amigo pero por eso mismo no debo confiarme puesto que él hace bastante bien su trabajo y no vacila cuando realiza acciones- comento consternada Daring.

Entonces Daring y Willow decidieron partir, entonces notaron que el sol estaba por salir y un viento cálido empezó a traerles esperanza.

* * *

><p>Rainbow termino de leer el fragmento y se sintió alegre de saber que su protagonista estaba en camino a buscar el oro y además de que hiso la noble tarea de ayudar a salir a los habitantes de la isla.<p>

Rainbow tomo los fragmento de papel y partió para irse a la a casa de Twilight, en el vuelo se hiso a la idea de que Daring y ella tenía cosas en común, puesto que esos caballos no eran salvajes, sino ponis alterados por el agua, así como Twilight que resulto que no era el culpable.

En eso vio que Twilight estaba acomodando los libros y entonces le mostro el tomo destruido. En eso la poni pupura abrió sus ojo de par en par.

-¡Esto es un crimen en contra de Equestria no me sorprende de que te enojaras conmigo!

En eso vio que Twilight empezaba a exagerar al igual que ella hace unos momentos.

- ¡De hecho tu enojo de hace un momento está justificado!- comento enfada Twilight

-Yo creo que no- respondió Rainbow apenada.

-Puedes rayar los libros para apuntes, leerlos y que se desgasten y luego que se pongan viejos de tanto usarlos, pero hacer esto es un crimen en contra de todo lo sagrado.

Entonces Twilight se apresuro a usar un hechizo reparador pero lo único que hiso fue que las hojas del libro se enredaran.

-Perdóname Rainbow, todavía no manejo bien el hechizo reparador,-comento apenada Twilight

-Está bien Twilight, hiciste lo que pudiste-comento triste Rainbow.

-¡No no está bien!-grito Twilight.

Twilight se puso de patas y alzo su voz a los cielos de forma exagerada:

-¡Por eso yo me comprometo a capturar al criminal que hizo esto y asi que con la princesa Celestia como testigo, yo me comprometo a capturar al culpable y hacerlo pagar en nombre de la justicia!

-¡De eso estoy hablando, esto será _cool_!- dijo emocionada Rainbow.

-Para esto emulare al sub-genero creado por E.A.P- comento de forma seria Twilight.

-¿Quién es E.A.P?-pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow, ya te había hablado de él, bueno el fue un crítico y escritor de ficción, con relatos como _el pozo y el péndulo_

-¿Qué no era la muerte y el péndulo?-pregunto Rainbow.

-No, esa es una maldición que supuestamente despelleja la piel y la carne lentamente-respondió Twilight

-¡Ugh! - comento asqueada Rainbow-¡que enfermo es eso!

-Bueno resumiendo, también fue el creador de un sub-genero, la novela policial y esto a partir de su personaje Auguste Hoovin, pues gracias a él tenemos a personajes como Sherlock Hooves, Parodi, Miss Leaf Maple, Hercule Trottirot…

-Ya entendí Twilight- le interrumpió Rainbow, mientra le tapaba el casco con la boca.

-Esto será emocionante-comento Twilight con entusiasmo, más de lo esperado y fue al armario para revisar atuendos.

- Bueno una pipa, una lupa, una chamarra, unos lentes, el traje de Mare Do Well…

-Olvídalo -interrumpió Rainbow- nadie quiere saber nada de ese disfraz, yo solo necesito mis lentes de sol.

-Bueno yo tomare una lupa, el abrigo y el sombrero de gamos, por cierto sabías que en ningún libro de Sherlock Hooves el nunca utiliza este traje de hecho este traje lo uso en…

-Para después Twilight-interrumpió Rainbow Dash mientras ponía su pesuña en la boca-Vamos con nuestra primer sospechoso.

-¿A quién tienes en mente?- pregunto Twilight.

-Pinkie Pie-respondió Rainbow.

-Por que ella- pregunto Twilight.

-Tiene globos y así es como pudo llegar a mi casa.

-Con eso pudo cometer el crimen, pero no explica el motivo porque lo haría- comento Twilight.

-Yo resolveré el caso y tú te encargaras de anotar lo asombrosa que soy- comento Rainbow.

-¿Quieres que sea Watson?- pregunto Twilight.

-¿Quien?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Olvídalo, yo anotare todo- comento Twilight con desgana.


	3. Una remembranza ominosa

Una remembranza ominosa

-Oigan, ¿por qué no llaman a las autoridades?- pregunto Spike.

-Esto es algo que quiero hacer por mi cuenta- comento Rainbow- pero antes quiero ver un capitulo de Daring Do.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendido Spike.

-No sé, siento algo extraño, como una conexión rara entre lo que me ocurrió con este libro-dijo Rainbow consternada mientras se rascaba la cabeza- digo Daring tuvo un compañero y luego Twilight decidió acompañarme, de ahí es que sienta una conexión.

-Pero Rainbow Dash, no entenderás nada con el libro fragmentado-comento Spike en llamada de atención.

No obstante era tarde pues ella comenzó a leer… en voz alta.

* * *

><p>Daring y su compañero Willow cabalgaron rápido para huir de los Sonares y los Nihilz, entonces lograron alcanzar con prisa el tren, donde se encontraba el ladrón que les había quitado el diario y de paso había asaltado una biblioteca.<p>

Ambos ponis subieron al vagón trasero y de ahí subieron a la parte de arriba puesto que corrían el riesgo que dentro de los vagones estuvieran lo miembros del partido SONA o algunos soldados Nihilz.

Ya en los techos del vagón cabalgaron hacia adelante, pasando de vagón a vagón, buscando al extraño encapuchado. Willow uso su magia para ver a través de los techos de los vagones y no lograron ver nada, al final, el par de ponis asumió que el ladrón estaba en la locomotora.

Entonces antes de llegar a la locomotora, llegaron al vagón de carbón y ahí notaron que el encapuchado estaba acostado. Daring alzo el vuelo para tomarlo por sorpresa mientras este permanecía acostado, pero el encapuchado reacciono y se puso sobre dos patas para esquivar el ataque de Daring.

-Dime ¿Quién eres y porque quieres robar el libro?-pregunto enfadada Daring.

-Debe saber mejor que nadie que estos son tiempos difíciles, no le puedo decir mi nombre, pero puedo decirse que soy un _avatar_.

Vio que este poni carecía de _cutie mark _ a pesar de verse grande. La capucha no dejaba verle su parte delantera, pero su parte trasera estaba descubierta y tenía un pelaje color blanco portaba unos lentes obscuros que no dejaban ver sus ojos, pero lo más importante era que su voz y su semblante no dejaban ver si era un poni barón o hembra.

-¿Avatar?-pregunto Willow.

-Solo soy una representación, ni más ni menos, pero si quiere dirigirme la palabra le concedo mi alias, así que puede llamarme _Gentlecolt_-contesto el encapuchado

-Un poni inútil sin _cutie mark_- dijo en burla Willow.

-Ya lo decía Rocinante "Yo sé quién soy, y sé que puedo ser"- en eso el poni emulo la cutie mark de Willow.

-¿Como haces eso?-pregunto Daring.

-No soy cualquier poni, pues tengo lo que se dice aptitud intuitiva- comento el poni que se hacía llamar _Gentlecolt _-ahora si me disculpa, le sugiero que no se acerque puesto que puse bombas en todo la locomotora.

-No me ha contestado la pregunta- replico enfadada Daring, sin espantarse por la amenaza.

Pero el poni misterioso permaneció calmado y solo emitió una sencilla frase, mientras varios pedazos de papel empezaron a rodearle.

-Yo amo a los libros- contesto en forma calmada pero con pesar.

-Sí y a quien no le gusta leer un buen libro de vez en cuando- comento Daring Do en tono de fastidio.

-Ahí se equivoca, yo literalmente amo los libros, no puedo sobrevivir un día sin leer un libro- comento el encapuchado.

-Sí y qué, ¿Quién te da derecho a robarlos?-pregunto Daring.

-Yo mismo, pues prefiero tenerlos yo, a que estén pudriéndose en el olvido o que terminen en la hoguera por la intolerancia. Créame cuando le digo que la peor muerte es el olvido, si no tenemos un pasado o un patrimonio que nos queda para sobrevivir- le dijo el poni encapuchado.

-Pero si te los quedas tú, solo tú tendrás ese patrimonio, además jamás tendrás el tiempo suficiente para leer-replico Daring.

-Créame señorita _Darling_ que esa es mi gran angustia de todos los días, pero con esta guerra absurda prefiero ser su protector, bueno aquí acaba nuestra conversación, nos vemos señorita _Darling_ Do- le contesto Gentlecolt mientras que este presionaba su pata en interruptor.

* * *

><p>-Rainbow fue suficiente, no me arruines la historia y creí que ya te había enseñado a leer en voz baja- comenté enfadada.<p>

Ah cierto, armada con un pergamino y una pluma, me dispuse en anotar y narrar los acontecimientos en la investigación de este caso y tal vez de paso pueda aprender algo de esta experiencia para un reporte de la amistad y enviárselo a la princesa Celestia. Me despedí de Spike para que cuidara la casa y partimos.

Tal vez conozca una faceta que no haya visto de Rainbow, pero aun a si no se me hace muy lista puesto que la ocasión en que se escabullo en un hospital para conseguir un libro se me hiso un poco irracional, puesto que pudo ir a una librería o pudo haberse escabullido en mi casa para conseguirlo puesto que le mencione que tenía toda la serie completa, en fin.

Ahora era tiempo de cabalgar y tenia ánimos de de desenvolver este velo de sombras, puesto que en lo que he leído, el misterio solo es apariencia; bastara con razonar correctamente para resolverlo.

Partíamos de mi casa para ir en búsqueda del culpable del libro, me cambie mi sombrero por un bombín negro. Por alguna razón Rainbow no me quería dar los detalles de lo que ocurrió realmente y ponía un muy mal gesto al portar esos lentes de sol.

Esos lentes estaban fuera de lugar puesto que de la nada en Ponyville hacia una tarde gris, casi monótona. Empezó a caer una lluvia menuda, incesante, interminable. Las calles están desiertas. De cuando en cuando suenan pasos precipitados sobre la acera, y pasa un poni envuelto en una manta. Y el tiempo transcurre lento, eterno y en las largas pausas se escuchan el regurgitar de las calles y el ruido intercadente de las goteras.

Rainbow no se me hace la clase de ponis que le agrade realizar esta clase de pesquisas pero hirieron su orgullo al hacer esto, y valla que es histriónica y narcisista de sí misma, la clase de cualidades que tienen algunos detectives, al mismo tiempo que es ruda y hace deportes otras cualidades que quizá nos ayuden en este misterio.

Cabalgue a prisa pero Rainbow no me espero, me resulta difícil seguirle el paso y escribir al mismo tiempo, cuando me di cuenta había llegado a la pastelería de los Cake, en eso vi a la señora Cake partir de su negocio con un pegaso y un unicornio, no habia nada sospechoso en este acto.

Ingrese a la pastelería y note que el mostrador estaba abandonado, no había señales de Pinkie Pie, ni del señor Cake, en eso se se escuchaban ecos de choques y cascos, luego baje la cabeza por un instante y luego note que había mucha harina tirada en el piso, algo extraño había pasado. No, un momento, esto era sinónimo de que Pinkie Pie estaba aquí, es la rutina que usa para calmar a los bebes, me sentí aliviada cuando escuche los ruidos de unos cascos en el techo de arriba

-Pinkie, Rainbow, ¿están ahí?- pregunte con preocupación.

Subí las escaleras y me entro un escalofrió siniestro y ominoso en mis venas, de repente sentí que se escurría un sudor frio de mi melena y luego note que a cada paso que daba los escalones rechinaban, al terminar de subir fui directamente a la habitación de Pinkie y note que su escuchaba una melodía extraña, ingrese a su cuarto y note que varias cosas desordenadas, había varios globos ponchados, confeti esparcido, las paredes estaban manchadas de color rojo y sus ventanas estaban abiertas dejando entrar un viento fuerte, húmedo y muy frio.

De repente, la melodía que escuche de su tocadiscos estaba como que rayado y escuche una voz femenina que decía:

"_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_

_ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal_

_tout ça m'est bien égal._

_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_

_c'est payé, balayé, oublié, je m'en fous du passé_"

Esta no era clase de música que escucharía Pinkie Pie, esto parecía estar en francés y la letra me empezó a dar miedo pero luego note que el tocadiscos estaba trabado, le di marcha para confirmar la letra, entonces, me di cuenta que esto solo era música de fiestas, la letra que escuche antes solo era el efecto que daba el tocadiscos cuando se había trabado.

La música había cesado y escuche las risitas de un bebe, como burlándose de mi. Voltee y solo vi que había un mono de peluche que se encontraba dándome la espalda, y luego pensé que eran los bebes cake, desde la otra habitación. Un momento, los bebes no pueden quedarse solos, alguien los tenía que estar cuidando

Luego de la nada sentí que algo me había mordido la pata, no me sorprendí puesto que sabia quien era aun sin voltearlo a ver, solo podía ser Gummy, pero solo entonces sentí la segunda mordía de algo más grande y más pesado.

-¡Ahh!- grite espantada.

Luego, parecía escuche un grito debajo, justo en la planta principal, este provenía de Rainbow justo en la planta de abajo.

-¡Pinkie Pie!

Sin duda esta era la voz de Rainbow, intente salir por la puerta pero entonces al querer salir esta se cerro de un azote. Voltee a ver quien había sido y luego note que el mono había volteado su cabeza, alguien lo desacomodo de su lugar. Quise ver mi pata mordida y ya no había nadie, seguro eran los bebes.

-¡Rainbow aguanta!- grite desde arriba con la esperanza de que Rainbow me escuchara.


	4. Apariencias

Apariencias

Viendo que no tenía otra opción, use mi magia para teletransportarme y empecé a cabalgar a prisa afuera del cuarto, me tropecé en las escaleras y fui directo al piso de abajo, se escuchaban que tiraban varias cosas pero no lograba discernir donde estaba Rainbow Dash, ni Pinkie Pie. Al llegar abajo note que las luces de la pastelería titilaban, asumí que era a causa de la lluvia.

-¡Suelta eso Pinkie!-grito Rainbow.

Identifique que las voces venían de la cocina, cabalgue más rápido y entonces me di cuenta que había pisado algo, se sentía como un liquido, baje la cabeza y note que el liquido era de color rojo. No, no podía ser lo que creía que era.

Intente inspeccionar el líquido mas a fondo, pero de repente había visto que Rainbow volaba a prisa, flotando por encima de todo, como huyendo de algo pero no se fijo en su frente y termino colisionando conmigo y después de eso empezamos a rodar por el suelo cuando, rodamos hasta terminar en el mostrador que tenia encima unos cuantos pasteles y postres.

-¿Rainbow que paso?-pregunte angustiada.

-Bueno… me acerque al mostrador buscando al señor Cake y entonces vi que solo estaba Pinkie Pie me acerque volando para interrogarla sobre el asunto del libro y luego note que… en eso me persiguió, bueno mírala tu misma-dijo con dificultad Rainbow y con cierto tono de espanto.

-Cálmate Rainbow-le comente en tono tranquilizante - no actúas como tu misma, que te puede asustar de Pinkie.

En eso Pinkie Pie llego al mostrador y note que tenia un aspecto siniestro, tenia su melena caída como la vez en que enloqueció por su fiesta de cumpleaños, estaba cubierto de un color rojo muy intenso, similar al liquido que estaba embarrado en las paredes y al que pise algunos momentos, portaba un cuchillo en la boca y otro en su casco siniestro.

-¿Pinkie Pie que te ocurre?- le pregunte a Pinkie con cierto temor debido al aura siniestra que evocaba su aspecto, pero ella no me respondió.

En eso Rainbow recupero su valor de siempre, aunque quiero pensar que esto fue por mi compañía y alzo la voz preguntando:

-¿Que haces con esos cuchillos? ¿Donde esta el señor Cake?

Pero Pinkie no respondió y en vez de eso se nos fue acercando poco a poco.

-¡Pinkie, que rayos hiciste!-grito Rainbow.

Se fue corriendo hacia nosotros y luego Rainbow reacciono rápido haciendo uso de sus artes marciales, habilidad que solo note cuando entreno a Apple Bloom para conseguir su _cutie _mark, en eso mi amiga Rainbow tomo la cabeza de Pinkie y la arrojo fuera de nosotros, pero en el aire dio una marometa y recupero su posición, Pinkie usaba una ves mas su extraña e infame habilidad para predecir el futuro. En eso vi que volteaba su cabeza y la dirigió hacia mí posición, luego parecía acercarse cada vez mas y mas, reaccione rápido y opte como medida desesperada arrojar unos pasteles. Arroje el primero, pero Pinkie lo esquivo como si nada, arrojo uno de chocolate y lo corto en dos con el cuchillo que portaba, luego decido arrojar todos, pero obteniendo el mismo resultado, en eso Rainbow se coloco en una posición defensiva cubriéndome la delantera.

Luego se iba acercando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente resonó en todo el cuarto el ruido de un poderoso relámpago, que hiso que se fueran las luces dejando la habitación con un tono grisáceo. Después de que se fueran las luces resonó otro relámpago con el que pudimos ver la silueta siniestra de nuestra amiga Pinkie que portaba dos hojas de cortar. Yo sentí un gran temor por dentro pero entonces Rainbow tomo una posición serena

-Tengo una idea Twilight pero tienes que distraerla-me comento Rainbow en una oreja.

-¡Espera Rainbow no me dejes aquí!- le grite mientras ella salía del negocio de los Cake.

De repente estuve rodeada por la obscuridad y sentí que el miedo me había entrado a la piel y a su vez esto me impidió razonar correctamente, pude haber salido con magia de varias maneras, pero lo único que pude pensar era en correr y salir despavorida, rogándole a Celestia que se apiadara de mi vida, pensando en todos mis miembros de mi familia, mis amigos sobre todos los libros que nunca alcance a leer, de repente me sentí como aquel personaje misteriosos de nombre í mi cuerno para iluminarme y para mi sorpresa tenia a Pinkie cara a cara.

-Pinkie, podemos discutir esto como buenas amigas, esto es solo una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto- le comento con cierto miedo en mi labia y con temblores en mis patas.

En eso Pinkie parecía contestarme con algunos ruidos ininteligibles pero tenía el cuchillo en la boca y no pude entender de lo que me hablaba.

-Mudah, mudah, mudah- comento Pinkie sin poder entender lo que parecía una onomatopeya.

Mi miedo se disperso por un instante y me teletransporté a sus espaldas, intentando huir. Mi mente trataba de dar explicaciones racionales, de porque Pinkie actuaba como una demente y cuando me di cuenta, tenía a Pinkie en mis espaldas. No sé como rayos hacia eso, en eso me miro fijamente y ya podía sentir el frio de sus armas rasgándome la piel.

-¡Rainbow Dash!- grite en desesperación.

Era el momento de ver si ella realmente era acreedora del elemento de la lealtad, estaba sucumbiendo ante el pavor, puesto que me rehusaba a creer que mi amiga terminara como una demente.

-¡Aguanta Twilight!- grito la voz de Rainbow.

En eso entro volando por la puerta mientras cargaba una nube gris, en eso se acerco a Pinkie y la roció de agua, después de eso dio una pequeña patada que libero una descarga sobre mi amiga, que la dejo aturdida. El agua que le roció a Pinkie había liberado una sustancia extraña y de apariencia viscosa que se encontraba en todo el cuerpo de Pinkie.

Rápidamente recupero la compostura la despojo de sus armas con mi magia y la levito en los aires, esto lo pude haber hecho antes de no haber sucumbido al miedo. Si bien antes me había enfrentado a otras criaturas, pero eso era distinto ella era una conocida, mi amiga.

-¡Pinkie estás loca!-grito Rainbow Dash.

-¡Si, qué rayos te ocurrió!- comente enfada y con cierto ardor en mi boca y en mis ojos.

En eso Pinkie se quedo quieta y solo nos comento:

-¡Gracias amigas!- comento alegre Pinkie Pie.

-¡Como que gracias!- dijimos exaltadas Rainbow y yo.

-Sí, tenia atorado esos cuchillos por equivocación- comento Pinkie.

-Explícanos todo- le comente a Pinkie mientras la descendía en el suelo.

-Bueno, el señor Cake fue a comprar pañales y la señora Cake fue con ponis de mantenimiento puesto que la casa tiene problemas con la estructura.

-No, me refiero a ti- comento Rainbow

-¿Como terminaste con cuchillos en tu boca?-pregunte.

-Cierto, me dejaron a cargo de los bebes, en eso quería hacer _cupcakes _con "leche especial" y mermelada, tome el cuchillo con mi boca, pero la mermelada especial era tan pegajosa que termine con la boca atorada, intente quitármela pero termine con otro cuchillo en mi casco, luego rompí el frasco con la jalea y esta termino por derramarse en mi cabello, luego los bebes escaparon se mancharon y esparcieron la jalea por todo el cuarto pero por alguna razón ellos no quedaron pegados.

-Debe ser por la magia y el vuelo precoz de los infantes que no se atoraron- observo Rainbow.

-Perdónanos Pinkie, uno deja llevarse por las apariencias- me disculpe con Pinkie.

-Sí, creímos que habías enloquecido- completando la disculpa Rainbow.

-Tranquilas no hay problema, un momento- reflexiono Pinkie-¿Por qué piensan que soy una loca?

Rainbow y yo no ahorramos el contestar a esa pregunta.

-¡Hey!-comento Pinkie enojada- no me han respondido a la pregunta.

Pero de forma astuta Rainbow cambio el hilo de la conversación, para nuestra suerte.

-Rayos, pensé que tú eras mi principal sospechosa de destruir mi libro.

-¿Por qué creyeron que fui yo?- pregunto Pinkie.

-¡Bueno pensé que fuiste tú por tus globos, puesto que así pudiste entrar a mi casa y destruirlo!- comento Rainbow con enojo.

-Pero porque te haría eso, digo, no tengo motivos para hacerlo y jamás le haría daño a las cosas de mis amigas- comento Pinkie dirigiéndose a Rainbow.

-Y que me dices de ayer cuando yo…

-Está bien Rainbow-interrumpió Pinkie- todos cometemos accidentes.

-Un momento Rainbow-le comente de forma inquisidora- ¿qué accidente?

Pero Rainbow no me contesto y Pinkie me interrumpió de repente:

-Cierto, hablando de globos, después que nos saludaste, le preste algunos globos a Applejack.

Rainbow sin vacilar estaba por despegar de forma directa a _Sweet Apple Acres_, pero Pinkie nos interrumpió de repente.

-¡Chicas prueben uno de mis _cupcakes_ especiales!-comento exaltada Pinkie Pie, mientras que sacaba de la nada una bandeja con dos pastelillos.

En eso Rainbow y yo probamos nuestro pastel correspondiente y al probarlo sentí una sensación gratificante en mi paladar y a Rainbow se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Gracias por los pastelillos!-comente con entusiasmo.

-¡Saben deliciosos!-comento Rainbow con la boca llena.

En eso dábamos nuestro segundo bocado, cuando la señora Cake entro en la puerta y nos saludo, se notaba exhausta como si hubiera hecho una actividad física y sin demora entro en la cocina.

-Pinkie ¿viste la leche especial?-pregunto la señora Cake.

-Cierto ¿que tiene de especial esa leche?-pregunto Pinkie.

- Es que esa leche materna, de cuando yo no me encuentre en casa- comento la señora Cake

Al emitir su respuesta Rainbow escupía su postre y yo me tragaba el mío con dificultad.

-Quisiera acompañarlas-comento en tono triste Pinkie- pero tengo que cuidar a los bebes, hasta que llegue el señor Cake.

-Nos vemos Pinkie- se despidió enfadad Rainbow.

-Nos vemos luego- me despedí también.

-¡Oh cierto Rainbow quieres hacer _Cupcakes_ un día de estos!

-Claro-comento con pesar Rainbow.

Entonces Pinkie Pie, dibujo una gran sonrisa y empezó a reírse sola, ¡oh Pinkie Pie!, como pudimos haber sospechado de ti, haciéndole una invitación inocente a Rainbow para hacer _cupcakes_.

-¡Cierto los bebes están solos!- grito Pinkie mientras desaparecía de nuestra vista.

En eso vimos que el cielo todavía seguía tétrico el viento se volvía más fuerte y nuestro siguiente destino era obvio, teníamos que ir a _Sweet Apple Acres_.


	5. Detective defectuosa

Detective defectuosa

Rainbow surcaba los cielos rápidamente y trataba de seguirle el paso teletransportandome, pero el camino se había puesto lodoso por la lluvia y era difícil cabalgar, entonces me adelante a su trayectoria para llamarle la atención. Intente calmar a Rainbow y sugerirle que buscáramos pistas en su casa pero descartamos esta acción puesto que la tormenta no nos dejaba ir a su hogar.

-Oye Rainbow el clima sigue terrible ¿Por qué no me dijiste que llovería?-pregunte.

-Es que he estado distraída con todo este asunto, que se me olvido informarte del clima- contesto Rainbow con algo de decidía.

Rainbow fácilmente podía mover las nubes pero la tormenta estaba programada, tendríamos que esperar unas horas antes de volver, además, ella me comento que a su casa podía entrar cualquier poni puesto que tuvo una distracción al ingresar en ella, fue algo relacionado a un choque y a la formación un hueco que le había hecho a su hogar.

-Hablando de distracciones, tienes que decirme los detalles del caso o de lo contrario estaremos dando vueltas, dime exactamente que ocurrió- le pregunte a "la detective".

-No puedo- contesto Rainbow.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunte con enojo.

-Puede que haya dado razones para…

En eso Rainbow intento huir como se ella fuese una criminal pero me teletransporte en su camino para detenerla.

-¿Para qué?-insistí.

-¡Di motivos para que destruyeran mi libro, está bien!- comento con enfado Rainbow.

-¿Qué hiciste Rainbow?-pregunte con voz baja.

-Solo volé con rapidez cerca de Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Fluttershy- contesto Rainbow.

-¿Segura?-pregunte con desconfianza.

-Si-dijo Rainbow.

Acepte la respuesta de Rainbow aunque no sé si fuesen todos los detalles, me había dicho sus sospechosos y lo más importante es que ella les dio un motivo para cometer el crimen, así que ella no fue una víctima inocente después de todo.

-De acuerdo, pero aun así sigo escéptica con que ellas hayan destruido tu libro, después de todo son nuestra amigas Rainbow-comente para que se le bajaran sus sumos.

-¿Y qué me dices de la ocasión del pastel en el tren?- pregunto Rainbow.

-De acuerdo, somos ponis, a veces cometemos errores o sucumbimos ante nuestros deseos, pero no creo que haya sido para perjudicarte- comente en tono de calma.

-Tienes razón Twilight, pero rayos ¿porque no es tan fácil como cuando no comimos el pastel?-pregunto Rainbow frustrada.

-Bueno Rainbow, a veces los crímenes no son meros rompecabezas de lógica- le comente.

-¿A qué te refieres Twilight?-me pregunto la supuesta investigadora.

-Veras, aquella ocasión ocurrió un evento muy especial, rara vez en la vida real ocurren casos en que los ponis que aparecen en el escenario de un crimen son lo que hayan realmente cometido el delito.

-Creo entender lo que dices, pero solo ellas tres estuvieron cuando portaba mi libro- me replico Rainbow- y por eso creo que fue una de ellas.

-Ojala te equivoques y solo espero que jamás nos enfrentemos entre nosotras- comente angustiada.

-Bueno investigaremos a Applejack-comento Rainbow emocionada- voy a forzarla a que diga la verdad, además será fácil, ella es una muy mala mentirosa.

-En efecto, es una mala mentirosa, pero a veces si tu sospechoso mintió acerca de algo no prueba que haya cometido el delito y por eso se me hace absurdo forzarla a decir la verdad.

-¡Twilight!-comento exaltada Rainbow-que te pasa en la cabeza solo la interrogare sanamente.

-Bueno, pero solo dime ¿por qué crees que haya sido Applejack?- pregunte puesto que después de todo soy "su asistente".

-Es lo más obvio, Applejack y yo siempre competimos por ver quién es la mejor atleta-comento Rainbow de forma altanera-pero entonces llego el fatídico día en que tuvo mucha envidia de mi y no pudo soportar que era superior a ella en todo aspecto.

-Si aja-comente escéptica-ahora solo falta que me digas que Applejack sea la culpable solo porque tenga la melena rubia.

Luego de mi comentario me comencé a reír de lo que dije.

¿De qué te ríes Twilight?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Oh perdón, es que usualmente los villanos del escritor Chesteron son rubios-respondí.

-Que pésimo chiste _Egghead_-se burlo Rainbow.

Me frustre del comentario de Rainbow Dash, pero tenía que ver el perfil de Applejack, puesto que el que me dio Rainbow era una exageración de su ego y al hacerlo me di cuenta que tenia ciertas similitudes con Rainbow.

Ambas ponis eran demasiadas distintas y al mismo tiempo demasiadas parecidas, al menos en cuestión de personalidad. Incluso si uno ponía atención se daría cuenta de que tenían la misma voz, solo que Applejack tenía un acento mas campirano.

Otro rasgo es que son muy orgullosas y son la encarnación de la terquedad y jamás dan marcha atrás a cualquier reto. La distinción en ambas ponis es que Rainbow sabe que tiene mucho talento, pero lo presume al extremo, actúa con algo de inmadurez y es floja, en cambio Applejack es un poco más humilde con sus habilidades, más madura y trabaja mucho.

Pero hay ocasiones en que me pregunto si realmente recibieron el elemento de la harmonía adecuado, puesto que Rainbow Dash recibió el elemento de la lealtad, pero dice las verdades sin rodeos y no tiene mucho tacto para decir comentarios hirientes. Mientras Applejack que recibió el elemento de la verdad y tiene entre sus virtudes el ser: fuerte, solidaria, comprometida y siempre te da el casco cuando lo necesitas, eso me suena a lealtad, de hecho, creo que la única razón por la que recibió el elemento es porque es una mala mentirosa

También recuerdo cuando intentamos buscar a Applejack cuando no logro conseguir el primer lugar en los eventos del rodeo, siendo la representante de la honestidad ella rompió una _pinkie promise_, mientras que Rainbow Dash abandono a Rarity y a Pinkie Pie cuando perseguíamos a Applejack con las carretas quebranto la supuesta lealtad. Bueno, al final quien soy yo para comentar sobre la magia de la amistad. Mientras realizaba estas reflexiones Rainbow comenzó a leer, otra vez.

* * *

><p>Ahora Willow, Daring y Gentlecolt habían escapado de Trotingham bajo el velo nocturno y luego el grupo de ponis voltearon sus cabezas y contemplaban que a lo lejos se veían que la ciudad estaba en llamas, no, esto ya no era una ciudad, esto era algo que designaba algo frio, triste y horrible, esto ya era una necrópolis.<p>

De forma inesperada comenzaron a llegar varios zeppelines que tiraban bombas, los gritos de los ponis quedaban ahogados por las explosiones. Luego comenzaron a llegar unicornios Nihilz que manejaban extraños aparatos voladores y al mismo tiempo disparaban con sus cuernos, mientras que los pegasos Nihilz tomaban nubes modificadas para disparar rayos con más carga eléctrica, estas descargas tenían la propiedad de carbonizar a cualquier ser vivo.

El trió de ponis sabia que la mayoría de los Nihilz y Sonares ansiaban llegar a destruir. En todos ellos se producía un alarde de indiferencia y de jovialidad al encontrarse frente a la muerte, como si fuera una cosa divertida y alegre, el matar y cortar en pedazos los cuerpos de los infelices que llegaban al frente de la batalla, como si les quedara un fondo atávico de crueldad primitiva.

Todos estos ponis gustaban de encontrar entretenida a la muerte. Poseían cierto entusiasmo por la brutalidad bélica, y un gran desprecio por la sensibilidad; aquello parecía el final de toda Equestria, en que los vencedores fueran arrastrando a los vencidos.

Daring reflexionaba acerca de la vida y de la muerte; pensaba que si las madres de aquellos desgraciados que iban a la guerra hubiesen vislumbrado el final miserable de sus hijos, hubieran deseado seguramente parirlos muertos.

-Vez porque quiero vengarme de ese pegaso-le comento Willow a Daring.

No obstante Daring no le contesto y fue Gentlecolt quien le replico.

-Y quieres empezar a actuar como esos ponis que destruyen libros y acabar con sus vidas- comento Gentlecolt en forma de burla.

Después de contemplar ese terrible escenario, el trió de ponis llego una montaña a las afueras de la ciudad, el grupo estaba obligado a escalarla para después ingresar a un sistema de túneles que se encontraban cerca del pico de la montana, este sistema que fue construido por los antiguos corceles del Sacro Imperio de Germane, el cruzar esos túneles los llevaría cada vez más cerca del oro, pero Daring y Willow todavía tenían desconfianza por la tregua que habían formado con Gentlecolt.

-¿Estás segura de que podemos confiar en ese poni?-pregunto Willow a Daring.

-No me queda otra alternativa- comento frustrada Daring.

-¡Pero casi nos mata en el tren!- le replico enojado Willow.

-Debo admitir que tuvieron bastante suerte en esa ocasión-se burlo el poni de nombre _Gentlecolt_.

-Sí, puesto que necesito de "el" y de sus conocimientos- respondió de forma seca Daring.

-Quisieras averiguar mi género _Darling_-comento Gentlecolt en forma burlona.

Pero Daring ignoró su comentario y siguió caminando. En eso Willow se alejo de ese poni extraño, pero al quedarse atrás le llamaba la atención que pudiera cambiar su _cutie mark _con facilidad.

-¿Cómo adquiriste esa habilidad de la aptitud intuitiva?-pregunto Willow.

-Lo adquirí por medio del azar- respondió de manera seca Gentlecolt.

-¡Solo eso!- dijo Willow escéptico.

-Al igual que las _cutie mark_ tendría que decirte la manera en la que lo conseguí y para eso tendría que comenzar desde mis padres.

-Pues ya que lo sacaste a colación lo -comento Willow.

-Bueno, mi padre era un relojero y mi madre era un médico forense, nuestro hogar era también nuestra área de trabajo, lo único que teníamos de valiosos en aquel pueblo minero fueron los libros en que mi abuelo había despilfarrado su fortuna -respondió con melancolía Gentlecolt.

-¿Así que ayudabas a tus padres?- pregunto Daring.

-Sí, yo era su ayudante, con mi padre tenía que reparar y lubricar todos los relojes que le encargaban, a partir de ahí aprendí a analizar cualquier sistema y detectar e identificar fallas en cualquier mecanismo-en eso Gentlecolt se empezó a reír- Ahora con mi madre aprendí…

¿Y con su madre la forense qué?-pregunto Daring.

-Cosa curiosa puesto que las madres son las que otorgan la vida y sin embargo con ella aprendí lo efímera que es la vida y también cómo funciona el cuerpo de un poni.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido Willow.

- Mis padres estaban en una situación precaria y yo estaba muy enferma como para salir a la escuela, no me quedaba otra más que darles un casco en todo lo que podía, aunque esto jamás me incomodo, incluso cuando tenía que lidiar con los muertos.

En eso Willow puso cara de espanto, pero Daring sintió un poco de curiosidad por su historia.

-¿No te divertías?, ¿Salías con amigos?-pregunto Willow.

-Tenía un par de amigos particulares y en mis ratos libres leía libros, de toda clase ya sea de ficción o fueran un solo compendio de conocimiento , pero regresando al tema, fue en la morgue que entendí cómo funcionaba el cuerpo de cada poni que moría.

-¿Y eso qué?-pregunto Willow enfadado, puesto que se estaba desesperando.

-Día tras día llegaban cuerpos de distintos ponis y yo solamente entendía cómo funcionaba sus cuerpos, cierto día escuche a mis padres conversando sobre mi futuro y de cómo deseaban que no terminara como ellos, desgraciadamente notaron que yo tenía talento para los trabajos en los que los ayudaba y se angustiaron de que mi marca fuera como la de ellos. Donde vivíamos la _cutie mark _era determinante para ejercer un oficio, así que…

En eso el ser que se hacia llamar Gentlecolt puso un rostro sereno y comento con cierta pena.

- Me corte el flanco para que nunca saliera, y planeaba cambiarla con el de otra poni de la morgue y lo hice, pero para mi sorpresa al insertarme la piel, la marca se borraba. Entonces recordé el cadáver que analice y la teoría de los libros que leí y de la nada me volvió a salir, pero solo por un instante. Luego mis padres vieron la atrocidad que había cometido y mi madre me devolvió mi flanco. Pense de nuevo en la forma que había logrado que había vuelto a salir la marca y intente de nuevo el truco y fue asi como obtuve todas la _cutie marks _y ninguna al mismo tiempo, puesto que solo tengo sus habilidades por un instante.

-¡Que horror!- comento Willow espantado.

-¡Por eso esta guerra racial se me hace ridícula!-grito Gentlecolt- puesto que todos los ponis estamos hechos de las mismas cosas: carne, sangre y tejidos, pero lo más importante es que todos terminamos en el mismo destino.

-No estoy de acuerdo-comento una voz siniestra.

El trio volteo sorprendido al escuchar la voz y entonces observaron al pegaso de color blanco y crin negra, cuya marca de su costado era un escalpelo.

-¡Desgraciado!-grito Willow.

* * *

><p>-Oye Twilight, no crees que cada tomo se está volviendo más obscuro-comento Rainbow- digo en los libros de <em>Daring<em> siempre hay trampas que pueden provocar la muerte, artefactos místicos poderosos y locos que intentan dominar al mundo pero ¿esto no se te hace raro el libro?

-Seguro es culpa del editor, probablemente le exigió al autor historias más obscuras, pero de momento lo único que me interesa es una cosa y no puedo creer que lo vaya a decir-en eso tome un largo respiro para reprimir a Rainbow-¡pero quisiera que dejaras de leer y que nos enfocáramos en el caso!


	6. Pomo

Pomo

La tormenta era de lo más irregular que había visto puesto que a veces parecía asecharnos y luego se controlaba, en eso rápidamente galopamos a _Sweet Apple Acres_, pero la lluvia se ponía peor así que Rainbow y yo decidimos refugiarnos en el granero y vimos que el exterior estaba adornado por una extraña pintura de Pinkie Pie.

—Oye Twilight, ¿puedo?

—¡Ahhh!—le replique- haz lo que quieras.

* * *

><p>Daring y compañía giraron sus rostros para ver al pegaso de la muerte, no obstante, a Daring se le hacía sospechoso que solo estuviera él, pero sin soldados, ni siquiera un pequeño escuadrón, a su llegada coincidió con que los cielos se ennegrecieran y que relampagueara pero sin que cayera agua.<p>

-¡Espera Willow, esto es una trampa!-le replico Daring.

Pero era muy tarde, Willow cabalgo alejándose del grupo, tenso su escultural cuerpo y empezó a arremeter contra el ser degradado que se hacía llamar "el pegaso de la muerte", empezó a cornearlo como loco, embriagado por la ira.

-¡Me quitaste todo y experimentaste conmigo!- le grito Willow.

En eso el ser mutado, se le empezó a ir el aire y a respirar con dificultad.

-¡No te atrevas a morir!-le grito- ¡Aun no he acabado contigo!

No obstante el ser mutado había muerto y no fue a causa de las cornadas de Willow, su cuerpo no había soportado más.

-¡Maldición! –grito Willow.

Se escucho un relámpago que había marcado la muerte del ser, pero después del estruendo hablo una voz familiar:

-Valla, es interesante, el sujeto de pruebas seis mil ochocientos vivió durante tres semanas.

-¡Que rayos!-comento sorprendido Willow.

En eso la voz hizo acto de presencia revelándose frente al grupo, mientras que Gentlecolt procuraba ocultar su rostro para que no lo notara.

Para del grupo sorpresa se dieron cuenta que era el pegaso de la muerte solo que sin las modificaciones genéticas y detrás del había una silueta mas grande.

-¿Cómo puedes estar en dos partes?-pregunto Daring.

-Solo dos partes, insultas mi intelecto querida-comento el pegaso- en serio creías que yo alteraría mi cuerpo de esa manera.

-No, no puede ser, ya comenzaron a elaborar esa clase de aberraciones-comento Gentlecolt.

-¿A qué se refieren?-pregunto Willow.

-Progreso-contesto el pegaso de la muerte.

-Ya comenzaron a experimentar genéticamente los primeros ponis- comento Daring.

-Hemos duplicado el genotipo, desgraciadamente no hemos conquistado el fenotipo, veras solo pude reproducir algunas partes de mi personalidad, pero sirve como una distracción para los intentos de asesinato, puedes llamarlo mi pista falsa o mi señuelo, de hecho el mismo _fuhrer_ tiene los suyos propios, sino ¿Cómo crees que ha sobrevivido a todos sus atentados?

-¡Desgraciado!-grito Willow- Y yo que creí que habías muerto, pero esta vez me encargare de matarte, después del infierno que me hiciste vivir.

-No sé qué poni eres-respondió fríamente el pegaso.

-¡Que!-le grito Willow-¡Tu experimentaste conmigo y me despojaste de mi familia!

-Quieres que me acuerde de todos mis sujetos de prueba, es como si yo te preguntara cuantos vasos de agua has tomado en toda tu vida.

-¡Maldito, como te atreves a compararnos así!-le grito Willow.

-Por favor, los ponis se reproducen populosamente de un modo comparable a las moscas-respondió secamente el pegaso-tanto así que tengo mucho material reemplazable.

Después de declamar su respuesta, el poni siniestro puso un rostro visceral y serio, contemplaba a Willow como una mosca en su casco, mientras que en Willow se desbordaba un torrente de emociones, quería matar a este poni con todas las ganas del mundo, sus ojos quedaron inyectados en sangre, apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza y de repente empezó a disparar de su cuerno mientras que el unicornio gritaba:

-¡Muere, muere, muere!

Pero el pegaso esquivaba sus disparos con fcilidad.

-Puesto que estoy lidiando con un experimento fallido que no puede dispararme apropiadamente, quisiera conversar con alguien más razonable sobre mi siguiente experimento, que tal usted señorita.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sabe de mitología señorita Daring, conoce a la criatura llamada Quimera.

-Si era un monstruo que asolaba los campos y que eventualmente fue derrotado por el pegaso de nombre Beleforonte, mitología para potrillos-comento Daring de forma despectiva.

-Patético-le replico el pegaso-Sabe que la quimera designa a otra clase de bestia, ¿no es así?

-No, no puede ser que ustedes hallan…

En eso la silueta que acompañaba al pegaso salió de las sombras y de repente Willow fue interceptado por una criatura gigantesca, aparentaba ser un león de cuatro metros de alto pero disponía de largos cuernos de toro, alas de dragón y por cola tenía tres largas y enormes cabezas de serpientes. Lo peculiar de este león es que parecía tener una _cutie mark _, pero solo era una marca de quemadura que decía I.Q.

-Que les parece, es el primero de la serie, es el experimento I.Q o primera quimera-comento orgulloso el pegaso- y ustedes tendrán el privilegio de ser los primeros sujetos de prueba para observar su rendimiento como arma.

En eso Daring sacaba su látigo y lo azotaba contra la tierra mientras que el cielo nocturno relampagueaba con fuerza y a su vez la criatura lanzo un rugido acompañado por unas llamaradas de fuego.

-¡Que!-grito Willow-¡también lanza fuego!

-Patético experimento, solo exclamas lo obvio, pero si, tiene partes de dragón.

Pero Daring emprendió el vuelo y empezó a prodigarle de latigazos en la espalda mientras esquivaba las cabezas que parecían poder extenderse hasta el firmamento.

-Huyan de aquí, yo me hare cargo de distraerlo-

-Ya escuchaste a la dama-comento Gentlecolt.

- Hay que ayudarla-le replico Willow.

En eso Black Willow hizo brillar su cuerno y comenzó a disparar magia de este, pero solo hacia que la bestia se enfadase y los persiguiera a ellos.

-¡Eres un idiota!- comento Gentlecolt-tendremos que ir directamente a la cueva, aunque corremos el riesgo de que no sigan.

De forma fugaz una de las cabezas estaba por morder a Willow, pero Gentlecolt reacciono de manera rápida y le salió una _cutie mark _la cual era una bota con alas, esta le permitió correr velozmente para taclear la cabeza antes de que este mordiera a Willow.

-Poni imbécil-le grito Willow.

Los dos ponis de tierra comenzaron a correr rápidamente hacia el pico de la montaña para ingresar a las cuevas que los acercarían al oro, pero tenían que idear una forma para que no los siguieran. En eso vieron la boca de una cueva que tenía una especie de grafía antigua que parecía decir _moveré cruz._

-Esa es-comento Gentlecolt.

En eso los dos ponis estaban a punto de ingresar pero Willow se detuvo en seco yal voltear su cabeza noto que Daring estaba a sus espaldas intentando distraer a la bestia, en eso Gentlecolt le dio una orden:

-Ahora quiero que dispares al techo, nos sellaremos dentro, así ni los Nihilz, ni los Sonares nos podrán seguir

-Pero falta Daring-le replico Willow-o nos quieres traicionar.

-Ahora no me interesa clavar cuchillos por los costados aun la necesito para seguir adelante.

Willow se sorprendió de la honesta brutalidad de Gentlecolt, si los iba a traicionar

-Escúchame, yo se que ella se las arreglara, si escapo de la trampa del tren podrá con esto, ahora quiero que dispares arriba, no sabes lo que ocurriría si los Nihilz logran obtener el tesoro.

Black Willow tuvo que aceptar de mala gana e hizo resplandecer su cuerno y lanzo un hechizo para destruir el techo de la cueva, en eso los dos ponis ingresaron rápidamente a la obscuridad. Daring todavía seguía peleando contra la quimera hasta que vio que los dos ponis entraban a la cueva y rápidamente emprendió el vuelo hacia la cueva, esquivando las tres cabezas que la intentaban morder.

La audaz pegaso estaba por entrar esquivando las piedras que se derrumbaban sobre ella, llego a una zona segura pero de repente una le dio cerca de la cabeza tumbándole el sombrero, en eso rápidamente Daring volteo su cabeza y tomo su sombrero, salvándolo de que lo aplastara una piedra. Rápidamente se lo puso y galopo a las obscuridades de la cueva, en esa obscuridad vio una luz y noto que esta porvenia del cuerno de Willow.

-Vez, te dije que Darling llegaría a tiempo.

-Qué bueno que estas aquí, el tiene planes de traicionarnos-le comento Willow.

-Lo se pero todavía le necesito, asi que ha cabalgar, puesto que falta mucho que recorrer.

Willow al fina había comprendido que amabas ponis tenían la intención de traicionarse, ellos se traicionaria en cualquier momento en el que tuvieran la oportunidad. Despues de esas meditación siguió adelante para alumbrar el camino, en todo ese tramo hubo una largo silencio que había durado horas y llego un momento en que Willow quizo romper el silencio, Willow quizo conversar con Daring pero vio que estaba ocupada leyendo el diario, asi que opto por hablar con Gentlecolt.

-Dime algo, tu tienes prácticamente todas la _cutie marks _excepto la de los pegasos y unicornio, así que mi duda era si tu sabias también el método tenían los ponis para obtenerlas?

-Pues si, por ejemplo, si te abriera ahora mismo podría entender como biológicamente obtuviste tu _cutie mark_

-¿Abrirme?-pregunto espantado Willow.

-Tranquilo, cariño, no lo decía en ese sentido- comento riéndose Gentlecolt.

-Pues en ese sentido fue lo que me asusto.

-Yo, estoy hablando en serio, me llama la atención que tengas las características de un poni de tierra y las de un unicornio-comento Gentlecolt-veraz un unicornio puede realizar magia, pero los ponis de tierra son fuertes y tiene facilidad para el cultivo.

-Si soy así, fue por culpa del pegaso de la muerte-le contesto Willow.

-¡Vaya, que pequeño es Equestria!-comento de forma burlona Gentlecolt.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Willow.

-Al igual que tu, quedo fascinado por mi habilidad que incluso intento emularme, pero no pudo emularla, no me sorprendió que se clonara y se modificara.

-¡Entonces trabajas para los nihilz!-grito Willow.

-No me insultes de esa manera, solo fui el instructor de lo que era un huérfano-le replico Gentlecolt con una voz tranquila pero autoritaria- alguna vez, ese monstruo fue un niño confundido y con ansias de saber.

-Pero el pegaso es un adulto-le replico Willow- tendrías que tener muchos años para…

-Conocerlo de pequeño-interrumpio Gentlecolt- Existen otros métodos para conservar la edad además del agua mística de una isla y antes de que digas lo obvio también estuvo en esa isla.

-Vaya, no nos dices tu nombre y no te quieres revelar y sin embargo nos cuentas tu historia- comento Daring.

-Y que te hace pensar que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad., además todos los que conocían mi nombre murieron a excepción de dos seres.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Willow.

-Bueno, uno de ellos es aquel que llaman el pegaso de la muerte y el otro es mismísimo lobo-comento Gentlecolt con normanlidad.

-¡Que!-dijo exaltado Willow.

-¿Como lo conociste?-pregunto Daring intrigada.

-Llego como una ventisca al pueblo carbonero, era cuando nuestra pequeña villa estaba por ser un pueblo fantasma pero el joven lobo llego con amnesia, sin recordar quién era, ni como había llegado, sin embargo, a su llegada se había ganado la confianza de todos, era siniestramente carismático y luego enterándose de la situación precaria del pueblo se esforzó mucho para traer materia prima y otros recursos, daba palabras de ánimo y nos intento llevar adelante. Pero después de trabajar mucho parecía que el pueblo podría darse sustento, pero entonces ocurrió un misterioso incendio en circunstancias extrañas.

-¿Cómo sobrevivieron?-pregunto Daring.

-Bueno, yo salve a un pequeño pegaso de morir y subimos a un terreno alto para contemplar a mi ciudad, en eso vi que el lobo quedaba viendo la ciudad y al acercarme a él, contemple como sus ojos veían a nuestra ciudad arder en llamas y fue esa chispa la que despertó su nihilismo hacia todas las cosas, yo tengo mis sospechas que el prendió la chispa y pensaba hacerle frente pero algo en su mirada no me dejo atacarlo.

-¿Porque le llamas lobo?-pregunto Willow.

-Como te dije antes el no recordaba nada, ni siquiera su nombre y apuesto que el que usa actualmente tampoco lo es, pero sé lo que él quiere, si, su mayor deseo es repetir el instante de la llamas con toda Equestria.

-Genial, del mismo pueblo surgieron un egoísta, él misequinó y el nihilista- comento en burla Daring

-¡Y solo por lo que le paso en la vida, quiere hacer lo mismo con Equestria!- comento Willow enojado.

-Si son condenables sus acciones, pero yo no hablaría de forma tan hipócrita.

-¡Hipócrita!-grito Willow.

-¿Que tu no acompañaste a Daring para vengarte del "pegaso de la muerte"?

-Pero, pero eso no es lo mismo, yo quiero la vida de un solo poni-comento Willow.

-¿En serio no es igual? se necesitan de individuos para formar grupos-replico Gentlecolt.

En eso el unicornio quedo callado sin capaz de responder.

-Bueno, algunos son capaces de superar la adversidad y sus deseos, otros solo se consumen por ellos. Por eso yo solo me preocupo por mí, porque mientras los seres no superen sus diferencias, siempre habrá una guerra estúpida que batallar, otra venganza idiota que cumplir, otros absurdos tratados que firmar, para una paz falsa y efímera, y todo esto no es nuevo, oh no, esto viene desde la época de la rueda y el fuego.

-¿Y dime que debería hacer, poner mi otra mejilla, dejar que me pisen como si nada?-pregunto Willow enfadado.

-¡Pueden bajar su voz!-interrumpió Daring –estamos por llegar a una zona peligrosa, solo escuchen.

En la cueva se escuchaba el resoplar del viento como si esta fuera a caer en cualquier instante.

-¿Por qué quieren el oro?-pregunto Willow.

-Dicen que porque quieren formar un patrimonio, es una reliquia que unirá a sus pueblos, es como una especie de símbolo de poder.

-Te equivocas-comento Gentlecolt-cada poni lo quiere para un distinto, pero te diré que su poder es real.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Daring.

-Lo consulte de una fuente muy confiable del profesor Funes "el memorioso"

-¿Conoces al Profesor Funes?-pregunto Daring.

-En efecto, de hecho yo era su fiel estudiante pero término rechazándome por mi egoísmo, pero déjame decirte que el oro de los Nubelungs es real o más precisamente, el anillo es real al igual que su poder.

-¿Anillo?-pregunto Willow.

-Técnicamente es oro, pero este fue forjado en un anillo hace mucho tiempo, pero esta pieza viene con una bendición, se dice que traerá la gracia divina y a su raza para aquel que se vuelva el propietario del anillo, se le cumplirán sus más profundos ideales, pero la traducción mas aceptable seria, el paraíso de los germanos descenderá sobre su gente.

-Eso es bueno ¿No?-pregunto Willow.

-Los nihilz bendecidos, claro-dijo en burla Gentlecolt.

En eso Daring se fue acercando a una runa antigua y por delante de ellos un tablero que constaba de un gigantesco tablero de cuadros que constaba de nueve cuadro de largo y nueve cuadros de ancho, formando un tablero de ochenta y un cuadros.

-Estamos cerca de la salida, pero no logro entender esta parte

-Creí que jamás me lo pediría mis conocimientos de bibliómano, _Darling Do_- le dijo en burla Gentlecolt.

-Solo dime que dice las runas de los antiguos- le reprocho Daring.

-Bueno la traducción dice algo así "cruzar el tablero es como comer un Pie, pero cuidado y pisas mal, pues con Tom puedes cruzar"

- ¡Tom! - comento extrañado Black Willow.

-¿Que significa Tom?-pregunto Daring.

-¿No es un simple nombre?- pregunto Willow.

-En efecto- comento Daring-no importa la parte de Tom, la parte importante es el Pie.

-Existía el pie en esa época-dijo escéptico Willow.

-No, por supuesto que no, están escribiendo Pie como se escucha o por lo que significa-dijo Gentlecolt- fonéticamente en Germane se dice Pi.

-Lo tengo, es la relación entre la longitud de una circunferencia y su diámetro, en geometría equestriana, se refieren al número Pi, el imperio de Germane era reconocido por sus matemáticas.

-Pero aquí solo hay ochenta y un cuadros-comento Gentlecolt.

-Eso se debe a que ellos manejaban solo el valor truncado, por lo cual seria3.14159265, eso es, pisen caminando eso cuadros, primero el tres luego el uno y así consecutivamente.

Daring no tuvo problemas para cruzar puesto que era una pegaso pero sus acompañantes si, y llego un momento en que Gentlecolt piso el cuadro equivocado.

-Oh no, aquí viene Tom-comento Gentlecolt.

-¿Quién rayos es un Tom?-pregunto Daring.

-¡Daring creo que eso que viene es Tom!- dijo asustado Willow.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Gentlecolt.

En eso el trió de ponis volteo la cabeza cuando escucharon un ruido estrepitoso que descendía de las catacumbas.

-¡Galopen!- grito Daring.

Entonces Daring, Willow y Gentlecolt comenzar a galopar lo más rápido que podían puesto que los ponis descubrieron por las malas que la palabra Tom se usaba para designar a las piedras o rocas grandes y una de ellas los perseguía, así que tenían que ir rápido o esta las aplastaría.

* * *

><p>Después de Rainbow terminara de leer su libro en el tiempo que no nos podíamos mover por la lluvia llegamos rápidamente a su hogar, por la lluvia asumimos que Applejack estaba en su casa.<p>

De repente escuchamos una voz femenina y nos acercamos galopando con cautela y luego vimos que la voz provenía de un pequeño establo contiguo al granero, eso se nos hacia sospechoso, así que Rainbow fue a investigar subiendo al techo y entonces vi que acercaba uno de sus ojos al techo, seguramente encontró un hueco por donde observar, después vi que baje del techo rápidamente, mientras me tomaba por el casco.

-No quieres entrar ahí dentro-comento Rainbow con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ocurre ahí?- pregunte curiosa.

-Nada.

-Cuéntame que paso.

-No nos incumbe, está bien-comento enojada Rainbow.

-Dime, que clase de detective no siente curiosidad por su entorno.

Pero antes de que Rainbow me contestara, de la nada vimos a la señorita Cherilee y Big Mac salían de ese establo mientras ambos reían.

-De acuerdo, creo que tomare tu palabra, nunca me había imaginado a esos dos como…bueno me pregunto ¿que los habrá influenciado para que anduvieran juntos?-le pregunte en voz baja a Rainbow.

-No lo sé, aun así, vaya día extraño el que tenemos hoy-comento Rainbow con las mejillas rojas-es la segunda vez que asumimos lo peor.

-Bueno, a veces eso pasa con la imaginación, asumimos cosas que nuca pasaron y nada es lo que parece-le comente a Rainbow mientras no dirigíamos a la entrada de lacasa-oye, otra cosa yo, debería ser la detective

-¿Quieres usar mis lentes?-pregunto Rainbow.

-No, pero pienso que yo estoy más capacitada para esto-le replique a Rainbow- es mas dime una observación brillante.

-Bueno, nuestra amistad es más importante de lo que parece

-Pues claro que lo es-le replique a Rainbow.

-Digo, técnicamente Equestria depende de nuestra amistad para vencer a Nightmare Moon, Discord…

-De acuerdo quédate con tus lentes-le interrumpí.

En eso Rainbow se rio y nos dirigíamos a la puerta de lacasa, cuando la voz de la abuela Smith nos dijo que pasáramos, algo debía de estar haciendo como para no abrirnos. Y al ingresar a la casa, me lleve una sorpresa, pues vi a Applejack flotando por los aires, con unos globos en su espalda.

-¡Mira eso Twilight!-grito Rainbow.

En eso vimos que Applejack nos miro de forma incrédula y solo comento:

-Hola Twilight, hola… ¡Rainbow Dash!

- ¿Con que globos flotantes?-pregunto de forma inquisitiva Rainbow.

-Espero que hallas recibido tu merecido- le replico enojada Applejack.

-¡Te refieres a que tu lo provocaste!-le replico Rainbow.

- No pero ayude a planearlo, pues vaya que te lo merecías.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, en realidad fue ella, no, espera ella ayudo a planearlo, ¿planear que cosa? y ¿con quienes?

-¡Ahora veras!-replico enfadada Rainbow.

Ese grito me despertó de mis meditaciones y en eso vi que las dos ponis comenzaba a empujarse en el aire.

-¡Basta!- grite, mientras usaba mi magia para separarlas.

-Applejack ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Te lo merecías, ayer casi nos matas y comparado con eso se queda corto.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Rainbow casi nos hace caer al piso, cuando nos paso de largo mientras Fluttershy hacia su ensayo con aves.

-¡Que!-dije sorprendida y entonces mire a Rainbow con enojo- me sorprendes, no es extraño que se hayan querido vengar con tu libro, sin embargo se me hace incorrecto que hayan destruido el libro de Rainbow Dash.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto Applejack.

En eso le mostré el libro de Rainbow y ella puso una cara sorprendida.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso- respondió Applejack de forma tranquila y serena-lo juro.

-Bien con eso me basta-le conteste.

-¿No le harás preguntas?-dijo enojada Rainbow-solo lo aceptas así como así.

-Ella es el elemento de la honestidad, a diferencia tuya y además ella es una mala mentirosa, ella siempre elabora un gesto extraño cuando está mintiendo, esto lo comprendí por la ocasión en que quería esconderse por el segundo lugar en el rodeo.

-¿Y porque los globos con helio?-pregunto Rainbow-normalmente Pinkie es la que hace eso y además, ¿quien cumple años?

-Pues no se lo pude pedir a ella porque tenía un compromiso.

-Cierto, los bebes-comento Rainbow.

- Y el cumpleaños es el de mi hermano, pero como veras no soy muy buena en esto de globos y por eso le pedí a Cherilee que lo distrajera un poco.

-No te preocupes creo que tardaran-respondió Rainbow.

No sé qué cosa vio en esa habitación pero no me daba buena espina lo que había visto.

-Entonces por descartación solo nos queda una sospechosa y es Fluttershy- comente escéptica, puesto que no lo podía creer.

En eso Applejack comenzó a reírse, mientras los globos que l mantenían flotando explotaban a la cual le siguió Rainbow Dash en sus carcajadas.

-¿De qué se ríen?-les pregunte.

-Cierto, no me debería reír, ahora ya no sabré quien lo hizo- respondió con tristeza Rainbow.

-Ese no era mi punto, digo yo me rehusó a creerlo, pero cabe la posibilidad de que ella haya sido.

-Cierto iremos a casa de Flluttershy-me respondió Rainbow.

Ella estaba a punto de volar para dejarme atrás, pero Applejack le llamo la atención.

-Espera, ella no esta en su casa, probablemente este en la casa de Rarity preparando…

-Casa de Rarity entendido-interrumpió Rainbow mientras salía volando y dejándome atrás, de nuevo.

-Applejack, necesito ayuda-comento la voz de Apple Bloom, a lo lejos.

-Tengo que atender unos asuntos con la fiesta, vengan en cuanto puedan, pero de momento, te digo que no vayan a la casa de Rarity.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte.

De repente se escucho que algo estallaba y que varios plato y vidrios se caían.

-Lo siento, me tardare en explicarlo, solo detén a Rainbow- me comento Applejack que salía corriendo en auxiliar.

En eso tenía el dilema de si ayudar a Applejack o ayudar a Rainbow, al final opte por la ultima puesto que Applejack seguramente querría que ayudara a Rainbow.

En eso me teltransporte hasta seguirle el paso, la alcance y le sugerí que fuéramos a su hogar, para ver pistas y le explique lo del asunto de la casa de Rarity y le dije:

-Mira, tómalo con calma y vamos a tu casa a buscar pistas, aprovechando que la tormenta acabo.

En eso me encante con el hechizo de caminar en las nubes y me teletransporte en su casa y luego vi que estaba muy desordenada. Buscamos por todos lados y no hallamos nada, vi que había hojas de su libro esparcidas, estas habían sido arrancadas, era evidente, pero entonces me di cuenta que algunas tenían cortes perfectos, como si las hubiesen cortado con una tijeras.

-Mira Rainbow-grite- halle más hojas.

-Perfecto, un momento, algo falta en mi casa, ¿Dónde está Tank?

En eso vi que Rainbow puso una cara angustiada y buscaba por doquier con mas prisa y angustia, asi que le ayude hacer lo mismo, en eso llegamos a la cocina y vi que en el plato de agua de Tank se hallaba flotando una pluma amarilla.

-Rainbow, mira esto-le grite y en acto seguido estuvo a mi lado.

-Fue Fluttershy, siempre resulta ser la más inocente- comento Rainbow mientras se golpeaba sus casco.

-¡Que!-le respondí enojada- hace un momento te burlabas de la idea, pero aun así esto, no tiene sentido, se que esa pluma amarilla es de ella, pero ella no se comporta así.

-Deberías apoyarme, mira es una pluma amarilla, nuestra primera y única pista hasta el momento.

-Sí, lo entiendo, pero lo que no encaja es el hecho de que entrara a tu casa y rompiera tu libro, no es su comportamiento habitual.

-Pero ella ha perdido el control bastantes veces.

-Ya lo sé, pero que tal si ella entro a tu casa recientemente, digo mientras estábamos dando vueltas en círculos.

-De acuerdo, pero que dices de mi tortuga.

-En eso tienes razón, no entiendo porque se la llevarían, no me queda más remedio que desobedecer a a Applejack e ir a casa de Rarity, aunque específicamente me dijo que no fuéramos.


	7. Las ultimas hojas

Las últimas hojas

Daring Do y sus compañeros seguían cabalgando y ya estaban al borde del colapso, en eso la pegaso recordó todos los contratiempos en los que se había metido, como la trampa de la piedra, el laberinto de los espejos, el jardín de los senderos que se bifurcan y la horda de garrapatas.

La pegaso aventurera tomo un descanso y observo en el diario que tan próximos estaban de su destino final, pero cuando observo el diario fue interrumpida por una pregunta.

— ¿Ya llegamos?—pregunto Willow con pesar.

—Sabía que los compañeros de _Darling_ eran excepcionales, pero tú eres una molestia en cuatro patas—comento Gentlecolt haciendo mofa a Willow.

— ¡Basta los dos!—dijo la pegaso reprimiendo a ambos poni— hay que darnos prisa, puesto que de acuerdo al diario de Funes hay varios túneles y trampas para despistar, pero hay al menos tres entradas correctas para llegar a una bóveda y con toda esa cantidad de soldados nihilz no les será difícil encontrar la entrada correcta.

— ¿Bóveda? —pregunto Willow.

—En efecto—comento Daring— dentro de esta cadenas montañosas se halla una bóveda con un altar y en ese altar esta el anillo, "escondido a simple vista, y enterrado al mismo tiempo", al mismo eso dice el acertijo.

En eso el trió de ponis noto una especie de puerta de concreto.

—Willow—dijo Daring— intenta destruir esa puerta pero procura que tu tiro no sea poderoso.

En el acto Willow destruyo la puerta y se alzo una nube de polvo, en eso Daring uso sus alas para despejarlo.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —pregunto Willow.

—Porque puede que haya toxinas dispersadas en el polvo, ocurrió un incidente similar en la pirámide de Sutekh, de ahí que piensen en maldiciones y supersticiones, procuren aguantar la respiración, solo por precaución.

— ¡_Darling _que precavida eres! —dijo riendo Gentlecolt.

—Yo diría demasiado—irrumpió un eco—pero tranquilos, mis muchachos ya ingresaron y no hay peligro en las cavernas.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto Willow.

—Es Adolf Von Hooves—le contesto Daring— ¿cómo llegaste antes que nosotros?

En eso salió de la sombras el poni que había nombrado Daring y a su lado el pegaso de la muerte.

—Al fin sirvió de algo este experimento fallido—comento en burla el pegaso, refiriéndose a Willow—tengo un rastreador genético para todas mis ratas de laboratorio, aun para las fallas como tú.

— ¡Desgraciado!—grito Willow enojado, mientras cabalgaba para retenerlo

A las espaldas de Adolf aparecían siluetas de un escuadrón de fieros y peligrosos Hooves dibujo una mueca sonriente en su rostro y solo se limito a decir:

—Como ponis de ciencia, te pido que te rindas Daring y te me unas a mi causa.

—Andas con ponis nihilistas, no tienes causa—le regaño Gentlecolt enfadado.

—El tiene otra causa, pero es igual de nefasta que la otra—comento Daring con discreción a Gentlecolt.

— Gracias por su sutileza—comento Von Hooves que le había escuchado—pero ¿tomo eso como un no?

—Mi opinión no ha cambiado, tu forma de limpieza se me hace una tontería.

En eso Von Hooves ordeno a sus unicornios esposarlos. Willow había intentado inútilmente abrirlas, pero estas no reaccionaban a su magia de unicornio, no obstante, Daring no perdía la esperanza y se saco una pluma de forma discreta, que planeaba usar para abrir las esposas, en eso el grupo de ponis ingreso por la entrada, y para su infortunio observaron que los nihilz se habían adelantado demasiado.

—Los rastreamos, pero usamos rutas alternativas para llegar antes que ustedes.

Los ponis ingresaron en una cámara secreta y esta se encontraba rodeada de maquinas con taladrosque seguro les habían proporcionado la ventaja para ingresar por aquellos pasajes extraños y en el frente había un altar con forma de hexágono. Los soldados nihilz se quedaron mirando extrañados el altar y entonces Adolf ordeno que los dejaran hablar solos.

— ¿Porque nos mantienes con vida? —pregunto la pegaso.

—No lo hare—comento Adolf de forma burlona—solo quiero tus conocimientos de arqueóloga por si surge algún percance.

—Presumes de ser un poni de ciencia—alzo la voz Daring— pero te hallas aferrado en el pasado, solo sobreviven aquellos que ven a futuro.

— ¡Silencio! —alzo la voz Adolf.

—Púdrete—comento Willow.

—No Equestria se pudrirá, aquí tengo las herramientas para dominar. Seré el símbolo que una a la _Volk_ de Germane y los conduzca a la victoria.

—Pero ninguno poni nihilista te seguirá en tu campaña, ellos no creen en el pasado.

—Si en efecto, no obstante a pesar de que estos poni son nihilistas, aun tienen sentimientos y con esta reliquia, mas mi carisma los someteré a mi voluntad.

—Yo que tu no subestimaría al anillo—dijo riendo Gentlecolt—su poder es real, traerá la dicha y la perdición a tu gente.

—Yo no creo en esas bufonadas, yo solo creo en un principio _Arbeit Macht Frei, Fräulein _Daring. El trabajo nos hará libres.

En eso Adolf le dio la espalda, no obstante Daring tenía un plan, pues se soltó de sus cadenas y arremetió a Adolf con ellas.

—Al fin, dices algo con sentido—dijo Daring mientras lo tomaba por el cuello—ahora diles que nos suelten.

Pero entonces los unicornios nihilz arremetieron a disparos mágicos a ambos ponis.

— ¿Por qué nos atacan?—pregunto Daring.

Entonces los ponis terminaron disparando a diestra y siniestra contra todos y terminaron por dispararle a Adolf dejándolo aturdido. Daring se sentía extrañada por este caso entonces alzo la vista y uno de los unicornios vestidos de cuero negros se acerco a ellos, entonces Adolf grito a los aires:

— ¡Traidores!

—Somos nihilistas, no nos importa si te traicionamos Adolf, para nosotros nada tiene significado.

—Fue suficiente—comento el pagaso de la muerte—siempre necesito nuevo material para mis experimentos y miren también esta involucrada mi maestra.

—Haga lo que quiera con ellos, realmente no nos importan realmente—comento el Unicornio.

—Además usted es el traidor señor Adolf—comento sonriente el pegaso de la muerte—usted quería usar esa reliquia para controlar la moral de los ponis.

A lo lejos un unicornio gritaba por haber encontrado el anillo y de repente toda la cámara se ilumino de un brillo dorado, en eso Adolf se levanto furibundo del suelo y comenzo a arremeter contra sus propios soldados.

— ¡No dejare que ese imbécil de Adel Wolstein se lleve toda mi gloria!—grito Adolf Von Hooves—rata desgraciada, plagiador, me despojo de todo lo que yo tenía, siento mi pecho a punto de explotar, me robo todas mis ideas, cometió ultrajes con mi discurso y el muy desgraciado lo adapto a su conveniencia, la historia de Equestria sería diferente si hubiera quedado yo como _fuhrer_, en vez de ese nihilista ladrón y con falta de imaginación y visión.

Adolf estaba al borde de la deseperacion puesto que aun de conseguir el anillo, sus soldados le dispararían, pero aun asi logro eludir los disparos y llegar al altar donde se encontraba este, lo tomo en sus cascos y noto que el anillo era grande, para un poni sería más conveniente decir que era una pulsera.

— ¡Espera, el poder del anillo es real, no lo subestimes! —grito asustado Gentlecolt.

Pero Adolf estaba hambriento de poder alzo los anillos en los aires y se dispuso a ponérselo lentamente.

— ¡Unido bajo mi mando, Equestria trabajara por la liberación de sus opresores ponis de tierra!—dijo alzando la voz como si quisiese que todos los ponis lo escucharan.

Los unicornios estaban por dispararle a Adolf pero es se puso el anillo y se escucho un relámpago espectral en toda la cámara

— ¡Te mostrare una nueva Equestria! ¡Un reich! ¡Un fuhrer!

En la cámara empezaban a salir nubes grises, por doquier y de estas empezaron a descender un enorme caballo de ocho patas, cuyo pelaje era plateado y su melena era ondulada y dorada al igual que sus ojos.

— ¡Es el caballo Sleipnir¡—comento Daring.

Luego hubo un destello de luz, y de él salieron relámpagos; luego aparecieron, en el campo del aire, un grupo armado de rubias pegasos con yelmos y con cotas rociadas de sangre.

— ¡Haz condenado a tu raza, esas son las valquirias!—grito Gentlecolt.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y los caballos espectrales comenzaron a cabalgar por los aires.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Luego de dejar leer a Rainbow su libro, descendimos a Ponyville, sabias de antecasco que no debía ir a casa de Rarity. En eso tuve una remembranza intentando ver el perfil de mis amigas y recordando la vez en que Rainbow quedo apegada a los libros. Me llegan a mi cabeza memorias de cuando Rainbow despertó a todas nuestras amigas aquella noche, recuerdo que paso por mi casa, la casa de Rarity y la de Pinkie Pie.

Esa noche, posteriormente llego Applejack por la conmoción ,pero porque Fluttershy estaba acompañada de Rarity, ella vive alejada de Ponyville, asumí que paso la noche en casa de Rarity y tal vez tuvieron una fiesta en piyamas, pero hay algo sospechosos en esto, puesto que Rainbow me comento que cuando fue la temporada de sidra de manzana ella descubrió que dormía desnuda, un momento, ¿por qué Rainbow despertó a Fluttershy?, bueno volviendo, al tema, deduzco que esa piyama se la presto Rarity, entonces ellas…

No, ya me estoy perdiendo, tenía que volver a los hechos, sabía que Applejack había tramado hacer algo con Rainbow Dash, al parecer tenía planeado hacerle un treta, pero tuvo un cambio de corazón cuando a Rainbow le destruyeron el libro, en eso me llego un pensamiento siniestro, mientras seguíamos caminando por las calles húmedas de Ponyville.

—Espera Rainbow, cambie de parecer.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto intrigada Rainbow

—Pues, ¿qué tienen en común todas nuestras visitas nuestras amigas?

—Que todas mis amigas están enojadas conmigo—comento Rainbow con pena.

—Sí, pero a aparte de eso.

—Ya pues, lo admito, está bien, fue mi culpa, lamento ser descuidada, me disculpare con todas en cuanto pueda, no me necesitas regañar.

—No, además de tu negligencia que casi las lastima a todas, aparentemente evitaron un compromiso, lo sé porque Applejack me advirtió lo de Rarity y al parecer ella quería ir allá.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto confundida Rainbow.

—Mira, no sé qué traman, pero Pinkie no participo por que cuidaba a los bebes y Applejack estaba preparando la fiesta de su hermano, por lo tanto tuvieron que dejar su treta, y esta quedo a cargo de una sola poni.

—Sí, de Fluttershy—dijo Rainbow con confianza a pesar de que se había burlado hace momentos—la poni menos que menos piensas y que también se llevo a Tank.

—Sigo escéptica en eso, a pesar de que la pluma me indique lo contrario.

— ¡Pero es una evidencia!—me replico Rainbow.

—En efecto, ella entro en tu casa, de eso no me queda duda, pero eso no es indicio para que ella fuera, no pudo destruir tu libro, ni robarse a Tank… no, espera quizás sí lo hizo.

—Lo sabía, no solo rompió mi libro, sino que se robo a Tank.

—No creo que ella fuera quien lo rompiera pero sí creo que fue ella quien se llevo a Tank.

—Pero porque asumes que si una cosa y no la otra.

—Simple, ella se robo a Filomena, recuerdas, la mascota de la princesa Celestia, ahora el motivo es ¿por qué?

—Espante a sus pájaros y se quiso vengar

—Y te sigo insistiendo que no tiene sentido, se ha comportado de manera ruda en ocasiones, pero ella nunca ha roto cosas, solo ha hecho comentarios hirientes

—Pero tiene que ser ella, puesto que no ha habido pistas, ni señales de sospechosos.

—Exacto, la ausencia de evidencias es una pista.

— ¿Cómo exactamente eso es una evidencia?

—Esa es la pregunta que tenemos que buscar Rainbow Dash, pero solo necesito confirmar algo—le comente a Rainbow cuando escuche un relámpago, me espante por un rato y note que estabamos afuera de la casa de Rarity.

Fije mi vista en el fondo y note truenos en la casa de mi amiga, lo cual le confería un aspecto siniestro y tenebroso, recordé de pronto el libro de Daring y me llego una idea rara, mientras Rainbow leía su libro, no puedo dejar de pensar de que había algunas coincidencias absurdas entre la aventura de Daring y nuestro percance, a pesar de que no me agrade que Rainbow compara a la ficción con la vida real, todo esto se me hacia raro, puesto que muchas cosas de su libro tenían cierto parecido ominoso con lo que nos paso a nosotros. Inclusive cosas ridículas como que la trampa de la piedra Tom que era el nombre que le puso a una piedra cuando fue corrompida por Discord.

— ¿En que piensas Twilight?

—En la trama de tu libro.

— ¿Te gusta?

—No realmente, es casa igual de obscura que _Daring Do y el templo de la perdición_ pero sin el encanto de ese libro, lo siento casi igual de extraño que _Daring Do y el reino de la costilla de cristal._

—Vamos, _la costilla de cristal_ no estuvo mala.

— ¡Daring Do escapo de una explosión en un refrigerador! —le conteste enfadada a Rainbow.

—Pero en libros de Daring siempre hay cosas imposibles como trampas, además seguramente te hubiera gustado más si hubiese estado completo el libro.

Estaba de acuerdo en ese sentido de lo que decía Rainbow, como que clase de civilización construye tumbas y pirámides complicadas, o pone una trampa tras otra. También estaban los villanos, eran el cliche de tiranos arcanos de personalidad engreída, algunos incluso monologaban tanto que Daring terminaba escapando de ellos. Al final estos villanos tienen tres motivaciones absurdas: dinero, destruir todo o conquistar Equestria, aunque los antagonistas de este libro son los más absurdos que he visto, puesto que ni siquiera tienen propósito.

— Estoy de acuerdo en ese sentido, estos libros tienen cosas fantasiosas, pero ese refrigerador simplemente no lo acepto.

Repentinamente sonó un relámpago y eso me devolvió mis sentidos para entrar a la casa de Rarity, tocamos la puerta y la puerta se abrió sola, deduje que con magia la había abierto Rarity.

— ¿Rarity? —llamo Rainbow.

Pero entonces se escucho la risa de nuestra amiga haciendo eco en la obscuridad.

—Pasa _Darling_—dijo la voz desde la obscuridad.

Repentinamente Rainbow entro a la casa y repentinamente se escucho como se derramaba un líquido sobre su cuerpo.

—Caíste en mi trampa Rainbow Dash, si yo fui responsable de tu desgracia—comento la voz risueña de Rarity.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunte confundida.

—Pues cuando buscamos a Applejack en el rodeo y luego empezaron con su ridícula persecución, me dejaron atrapado con Pinkie en medio del desierto, algo muy terrible considerando que Rainbow es portadora del elemento de la lealtad.

En eso las luces se encendieron y vimos la espalda de su sofá rojo y entonces este se volteo el mueble y vimos a Rarity recostada y riendo, mientras que tenia a su gato Opal a su lado.

— ¡Así que tú lo rompiste!—grito Rainbow.

— ¡Que! — dijo Rarity espantada

Todo era tan extraño, me recordó a una escena de Daring y Ahuitzotl. Fugazmente observo como Rainbow Dash volaba hacia a Rarity y entonces la retengo con magia.

— ¡Alto! —grite desesperada.

Atrás de mí se escucho el ruido de cascos acercándose y veo a dos siluetas acercándose a nosotros y observo que son Applejack y Pinkie Pie, interrumpiendo.

—Llegamos tarde—comento Applejack con pena.

—Que dices, si llegamos justo a tiempo—dijo sonriente Pinkie.

— ¡Me traicionaron como a Daring y a Adolf! —comento enfada Rainbow.

— ¿Como a que poni? — pregunto confundida Pinkie

—Yo quería evitar esta broma, cuando supe lo de tu libro pero le prometí a Rarity que no revelaría la sorpresa—se disculpo Applejack.

— ¿Cuál broma? —pregunto confundida Rainbow.

—En la que acabas de caer tontita—dijo Pinkie.

—Esto no es un complot por el libro—comento Rainbow sorprendida.

— ¿Cuál libro? —pregunto Rarity.

—Le destruyeron su libro de Daring—respondió Applejack— Pinkie ¿Por qué no les avisaste de la broma?

—Pues cuando me entere de lo del libro, quise que Rainbow, se animara además, una broma siempre me anima—comento sonriente Pinkie.

Mis amigas siempre tienen buenas intenciones, sabía que ninguna sería capaz de hacerle daño a Rainbow, y cada una tuvo una perspectiva distinta a la broma, me imagino que no tenían una intensión para herir.

—Lo único que se me hizo raro fue que llegaran tarde —comento Rarity molesta.

— ¿Tarde? —pregunte.

—Pues Fluttershy, era la mensajera para traerlos a mi casa, aunque ella no supo nada de la broma.

En ese momento mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar fugazmente y note que Rainbow estaba a punto de hablar, pero entonces le puse el casco en la boca antes de que se quejara y comenzara a culpar a Fluttershy.

— ¿Cuándo fue que Fluttershy iba a dar el aviso?—pregunte.

—Fue hoy justo antes de que lloviera—respondió Rarity.

—Justo en el momento en que Rainbow entro a mi casa—pensé en voz alta—Y en ese momento se robo a Tank.

—Ya sé quien lo hizo—comento Rainbow.

—No lo creo—dije dando un respiro—ahora quiero que cada una me diga lo que paso exactamente el día en que Rainbow paso y eso te incluye a ti asistente

En eso les pedí que cada una me dijera de manera concreta lo que habían hecho entre el incidente y este día, entonces compararía cada evento y de ahí determinaría quien lo había hecho en base al relato difiriera de las demás, todos me comentaron casi lo mismo con diferenciación de los hogares, luego fue el turno de Rainbow y entonces encontré un detalle que no me había dicho previamente, puesto que seguramente ella no le dio importancia, pero que tenia que ver con una negligencia y entonces vi como las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

— ¡Ya sé quien lo hizo¡—comente emocionada y feliz.

— ¿Qué poni rompió mi libro? —pregunto Rainbow.

—En seguido vuelvo, mientras lee otro pasaje del libro, mientras hago los preparativos.

—Claro aunque solo queda esta ultima hoja.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Daring y compañía lograron escapar de la montaña, mientras cabalgaban, se escucho una gran explosión, pero no voltearon la mirada, en sus rostros todavía se hallaban vestigios de los horrores que habían presenciado, casi se desataba el _Ragnarok_ o la batalla del fin del Equestria. En eso Willow volteo la cabeza y vio que la motana seguía en pie.

—Al fin acabo todo—comento Gentlecolt relajado.

—No tan rápido—respondió Daring.

— ¿Que te falta?—pregunto Willow.

— Solo cerré una de las entradas a tiempo, pero ya entendí lo que queria Funes, _el misterio detrás del misterio_ es este.

En eso Daring saco el diario y lo rompió en miles de pedazos.

— ¡Qué haces! —dijo sorprendida Gentlecolt.

—Lo que quería hacer Funes desde el principio, destruir sus descubrimientos, el sabia que Equestria no seria capaz de manejar tal poder.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Funes estaba por morir y él fue el único que sabía de este sitio, pero los nihilz le extrajeron algo de la información, no toda y luego a mi me paso todo su conocimiento en este diario, tenía la confianza de que los nihilz llegarían por el anillo y se destruirían, planeo todo esto desde el principio.

— ¡Eso viejo decrepito!—comento enfadado Gentlecolt— ¡Solo usa a los ponis como piezas de ajedrez! ¡Por eso lo detesto!

—No estoy tan segura, el jugo mas a la ruleta y deposito su esperanza de que ganaría.

En eso Willow se separo del grupo y cabalgo al este.

— ¿Ahora donde vas?—pregunto Gentlecolt.

—Estos fueron algunos nihilz, aun quedan varios por combatir—comento Willow.

— ¿Aun te quieres vengar?—pregunto Daring.

En eso Willow se quedo quieto y no respondió, solo se inmuto a despedirse.

—Señorita Daring, fue un placer conocerla, pero me temo que no puedo seguirle el paso.

— ¿A mi no me vas extrañar?—comento de forma coqueta Gentlecolt.

—No realmente, potrillo.

En eso Gentlecolt tiro su saco y se removió algunas partes de su cuerpo. Entonces Daring noto que todo el físico de Gentlecolt era solo un disfraz y mientras revelaba su forma, notaron que era una poni de pelaje roja, melena negra abundante, ojos azules y una bufanda amarilla.

— ¿Cómo te llamas realmente?—pregunto Willow sorprendido de la revelación.

—Carmen Isabela Sandiego, la mejor ladrona de Equestria.

—No eres nada modesta, pero me temo que tendré que detenerte—comento Daring agarrando su látigo para atraparla.

Sin embargo Carmen saco una esfera negra de su melena y lo soltó al piso soltando una nube de polvo rodeo a los tres ponis.

—Eso si puedes _Darling_—dijo Carmen—pero descuida no revelare nada de este sitio, tengo mejores cosas que robar, espero nuestro próximo encuentro.

Después de que se disipara la nube, notaron que Carmen se había escapado.

—Rayos—comento Willow.

—Descuida algo me dice que la encontrare en uno de mis viajes.

— ¿Dónde va señorita Daring?

—Fácil, iré en búsqueda de la misteriosa _biblioteca de Babel_, se halla en el norte entre las entre las montañas _Consuelo_ y _Soledad_ en el continente de los _impulsos salvajes_, bueno Willow fue un gusto tenerte a mi lado.

En eso ambos ponis se despidieron y Daring emprendió el vuelo y a pesar de los horrores que había visto, su corazón estaba vibrante con la impaciencia de la acción, alta la frente, en la sonrisa un altanero desdén del desengaño, su espíritu colmado por dulces y remotos mirajes que derraman en ella misteriosos estímulos y anhelos por otra aventura.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Era la última hoja y no vi como se escapo de todos eso—comento Rainbow Dash triste.

— ¿Ya está todo listo Twilight? —pregunto Pinkie.

—Sí y Rainbow, sigues cubierta de pintura.

—Cierto.

Luego de Rainbow saliera afuera a quitarse la pintura termine lo que me faltaba.

—Déjense de rodeos y dinos que poni es el responsable—dijo impaciente Applejack.

—Tranquilos, la responsable de destruir el libro está detrás de esta cortina.

En eso Rainbow retiro la cortina y vio un espejo.

— ¿Esto es otra broma?—pregunto Rainbow enojada.

—No ninguna broma, tú fuiste la responsable de destruir tu propio libro.

— ¿Cómo pudo ser?—pregunto Rarity.

—Simple—respondí—Fluttershy, ven por favor.

En eso mi amiga Fluttershy hizo acto de presencia, trayendo consigo a la tortuga Tank.

—Te dije que ella fue—comento Rainbow confiada—siempre resulta ser la más inocente.

—En serio, porque no ves más de cerca la hélice de tu tortuga—comente de forma confiada.

En eso Rainbow se acerco a la hélice y vio un pedazo de papel proveniente del libro.

— ¿Pero como supiste?

—Simple, pero déjame ir por partes, primeroApplejack, es incapaz de mentir y lo digo literalmente.

—Hey—se quejo mi amiga de sombrero.

—No, eso es bueno, veras, las pistas no siempre son objetos materiales, cuando te visitamos a tu casa, dijiste que ni siquiera tenías conocimiento de del libro, por lo tanto asumí que ninguna de nuestras amiga pudo haber sido, puesto que todas estaban contigo ese día a excepción de Rarity. Luego note que cada uno tenia un compromiso para el día siguiente, por lo que deduje que ninguna tendría el tiempo suficiente para tramar algo para robar el libro.

—Pero _Darling_ ¿Cómo supiste que fue Rainbow? —pregunto Rarity.

—Simple, todas sus historias tenían en común una cosa, todas fueron heridas por el descuido de Rainbow Dash y Tank no fue la excepción, verán, Rainbow me dijo que cuando llego se estrello en su casa y le dio de beber agua a Tank, pero me comento que la tortuga golpeaba a Rainbow, pero no fue porque quisiera jugar, sino para llamarle la atención a Rainbow que sus helicces necesitaban mantenimiento y que el no las podía controlar, esos golpes que escucho Rainbow cuando se disponía a dormir eran las hélices descontroladas de Tank rasgando el libro, después, al levantarse al día siguiente se dispuso a realizar su trabajo de mover nubes, pero sin darse cuenta del desastre y ahí es cuando entra Fluttershy.

—Siento si robe a tu tortuga, pero estaba tirada en el piso y rodeada de papel rasgado, así que tuve que robarla para cuidarla, se que hice un reporte a la princesa Celestia y te juro que te la iba a devolver, pero empezó a llover fuerte y me asuste bastante.

—Así que la poni que destruyo libros fue Rainbow Dash —comente confiada—solo me queda decir misterio resuelto.

—Yo lamento comportarme así y perdón si las culpe.

—También perdónanos por hacer esa broma, realmente estábamos enojadas contigo—dijo Applejack en tono maternal.

Al final nos abrazamos y nos disculpamos y dispusimos a irnos a la fiesta de Big Macintosh y en eso Rainbow seguía distante y solo me comento:

—Ya sabía el final de todos modos, Daring siempre termina ganando.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Elemental mi querida Rainbow, ese es el problema de la ficción con continuaciones, la autora ya había anunciado publicar otro libro de Daring, por lo que asumí que publicaría otro. Pero el chiste de esos libros, no es ver que Daring gane, sino como gana.

—Me impresionas, eso es una excelente observación.

—Aprendi de la mejor—comento Rainbow mientras me quitaba el sombrero para sobarme la cabeza—pero ahora nunca podre saber cómo gano

—Eso te pasa por negligente y descuidada, pero tranquila Rainbow, cuando compre el libro te lo prestare.

— ¡En serio!

—Sí, pero cuando lo termine—le respondi sonriendo—descuida, leo muy rápido y gracias a ti ya tengo un reporte para la princesa Celestia, muchas gracias Rainbow Dash.


End file.
